


Grey Magic

by leonhart_17



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonhart_17/pseuds/leonhart_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a Slytherin Arizona Robbins knows that her crush on a Gryffindor has every chance of causing problems.  But with the Triwizard Tournament again at Hogwarts and mysterious things seeming to seek out Alex Karev, her best friend, the Romeo and Juliet thing she has going with Callie Torres is the least of her issues.</p>
<p>{Grey's Hogwarts AU}  The gang's all here, somewhere, but the focus is going to be Callie/Arizona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are going to be slower than my usual , but they are coming, I promise!

It was barely one in the afternoon on the third day of September, the cold still crisp in the air, and Arizona Robbins lost her breath beneath a fist in her gut. Her swinging retaliation blow was caught by a strong hand before it could land, arms pulling her away from the scuffle. Alex Karev, her best friend and fellow Slytherin, was visible only by the green fringed tail of his scarf beneath a pile of black and red, flashes of gold.

Drawn unwillingly out of the fight, Arizona's hand reached for her wand. The same hand stopped her and she turned a furious glare on her older brother Tim. “Stop,” he ordered brusquely, two fingers in her face in the way that always made him look like their father.

“But Alex -” He grunted from under the dogpile and Arizona tried to lunge forward again, foiled by Tim's grip on the back of her robes.

“Let me,” he denied her, wading into the fracas himself. He freed Alex but caught a fist to the teeth for his trouble.

The Head Boy spitting out a mouthful of blood stopped the fight as quickly and completely as though he'd cast a spell. The rustle of dried, crunchy leaves against the stones of the courtyard was the only sound and Tim let the moment stretch and grow taut before he broke it. “Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin,” he announced, firm glare keeping anyone from protesting. “Anyone that needs healing go. But there's no excuse for being late to your next class, so hurry up.”

Arizona and Alex, both bruised and bleeding, exchanged wordless looks and started toward the Astronomy Tower together. Tim caught up in two long strides. “We're fine,” Arizona groused, sending a look over her shoulder at him even as she wiped a busted lip on the sleeve of her robes. “We don't need an escort.”

“That's debatable,” Tim countered with a laugh. “It's the second day of school and you're already getting into fights. Do you two want to get banned from Quidditch before the season even starts?”

“That's not going to happen,” Alex growled, shooting his own glare at the older boy. Talent had been especially thin on the Slytherin team since the war but they were starting to turn things around. Their highly skilled Beaters were a big part of the reason this season stood to be one of their best in five years.

“So what happened?” Tim asked, still keeping pace with the two Slytherins. “Are you going to tell me why you were getting the hell beaten out of you?”

Things had changed since the Second Voldemort War, lots of huge, sweeping changes that had rocked the magical world. The Death Eaters hadn't been disbanded overnight, of course, but the most violent, destructive, and deranged of Voldemort's followers had been hunted down by almost equally ruthless militia style tactics. Family names were still important – Potter and Granger, Weasley, Longbottom, Malfoy – they were all household names. More names had distinguished themselves in the aftermath of the war – Robbins and Karev being two of the bigger ones on either side of light and dark. Their rivalry and confrontations had become practically legends in and of themselves, the Death Eater hunter Daniel Robbins and his endless pursuit of James Karev.

No matter what had happened after Voldemort's death, prejudice still ran deep. At Hogwarts the son of a Death Eater was as bad as a Death Eater to some.

It wasn't the first time Alex had been jumped because of his last name and he knew it wouldn't be the last either. Arizona had his back since the first time he'd gotten shoved on the train. It wasn't something he felt the need to explain to Gryffindor's golden boy, even if he was his best friend's brother.

“Tim,” Arizona said, the tone in her voice warning him not to push it. Tim felt the need to rescue them on a nearly weekly basis during the school year.

Both of his hands went up defensively. “Fine. Forget I asked.” He bumped Arizona's arm with an elbow. “Next time, though, just hex them,” Tim suggested with a grin as he peeled off toward his own class.

Arizona watched him go with a furtive glance sideways before shoving Alex in a direction that was not directly toward their class. “Oh, come _on_ ,” he grumbled. “We're going to be late again.”

“That's why it's good we're prefects,” she countered, still pushing him down the wrong hallway and breaking into a run. They were prefects but it wouldn't do for anyone to mention chronic lateness to their Head of House, Professor Catherine Avery, not when they'd be seeing her for their last class of the day. Even on her best day she was a bit harsh.

Alex's eyes rolled but he bit back most of his comments. “She's not even _that_ hot,” he muttered under his breath.

“Bite your tongue, Karev,” Arizona shot back. He gave her a hard time about her crush on Callie Torres, the Gryffindor Quidditch team's beater, but even he couldn't deny her good looks.

“We've got Potions with them in three hours, you know,” Alex noted, sarcastically even as he jogged along beside her. From the breezeway around the corner they could catch sight of the fifth year Gryffindors walking to their first afternoon class. The group who'd jumped them were just catching up to the rest of their classmates when Arizona and Alex reached their vantage point and slowed to a walk. Callie Torres was distinguishable by her olive skin, visible beneath the rolled sleeves of her robes, her long black hair flowing and bouncing as she walked. From close range her simply amazing brown eyes were captivating and warm. “If you start carrying binoculars I don't think we can be friends anymore,” said Alex after a moment, his hands tucked in the pockets of his robes as they walked.

Arizona slugged him sharply on the shoulder, not caring if she hit somewhere that was already bruising. “Let's go.” They resumed their quick pace toward their class.

“You know, you could _talk_ to her instead of giving each other fat lips on the pitch,” Alex suggested as they rounded the last corner. “I hear it works.” There were a few girls willing to talk to him (among other things) but most were seeking the supposed thrill of flirting with darkness. Very few were willing to stick around long enough to learn any different once they fell under Arizona's warning glare.

They sprinted into the classroom in a rush of robes and Arizona couldn't respond in the midst of their classmates but she stepped on his foot as they flung themselves into their seats by the door. The lecture began in earnest but Alex pushed a sheet of paper onto her half of their desk after a minute. _'Talking is stupid. Just make out with her.'_ He had to stifle a groan when she stomped on his toes again.

History of Magic was shared with the Hufflepuffs and taught by their Head of House, Jim Nelson. He was a capable teacher, watched out for the students in his house, but seemed almost to be a non-entity at Hogwarts. He was there but made no waves, attracted no notice. His class was only barely less predictable and boring than the man himself. Nothing like their last class of the day, Potions with Professor Avery. She was the Slytherin Head but gave them no slack in class. It was a joke in the halls that she was actually harsher on Hufflepuff than any other house because her son Jackson Avery had been sorted there instead of one of what she saw as the more preeminent houses.

The schedule this year had Gryffindor and Slytherin sharing Potions lectures three times a week and Professor Avery hadn't waited to start piling on the work, never mind that it was the first week of school. No one was late to Potions, ever. She was already scowling when Alex and Arizona arrived (five minutes early, thank you) and he gave her a confused look when their professor's eyes seemed to linger particularly on them.

“Dude, what did you do?” he muttered from the side of his mouth as they prepped their station with books and bottles of ingredients.

“I'm guessing she heard about how _we_ got in a fight today,” Arizona whispered back in a hiss, distracted as she caught sight of Callie Torres coming in with a group of her friends. The Gryffindor shot her a smirking smile, the expression a challenge. They played rough on the field but the rivalry was almost playful, not quite friendly. Arizona blinked, distracted from answering the challenge by Alex's head dodging into her eye line. “What?”

“Well, I'm not looking to lose any more points today,” Alex complained, one hand slapping the cover of his textbook. “Stop mooning and get it together.” His eyes narrowed as his antagonist from earlier came in, bumping each of their chairs on his way to his own seat.

Professor Avery cleared her throat before Arizona could snap back at him, the last few students wandering in rushing quickly to their seats. “Don't get comfortable,” she told the room. “Now, it would seem that some of you have trouble cooperating with students who are not in your house.” Her eyes lingered on Arizona and Alex individually before sweeping across to their provoker. “House competition has always been a part of Hogwarts history, but we cannot allow academic rivalry to become something worse. Toward that end, we're working in pairs today – Gryffindor and Slytherin. No members of the same house may work together. Show me that you can work to foster some inter-house cooperation.” Alex and Arizona exchanged suddenly anxious glances. They were a team and it normally went without question that they'd work together. “Mr. Karev, stay seated. You'll be working with Ms. Torres,” she announced. “Ms. Robbins, with Mr. Sloan.” Arizona's face fell as she looked sideways at Mark Sloan's own expression of dismay. Her mood brightened somewhat when she noted that his lip was still swollen from her right hook, even as her own ribs ached behind her deep, bracing breath.

Alex glared steadily as Arizona and Callie picked up their bags and shuffled to switch seats, swapping strained smiles as they passed each other in the aisle. She wasn't sure, but Arizona thought she heard Callie whisper “Sorry,” as she moved.

Mark slouched sideways away from her as Arizona took her new seat, looking at her as if she was dripping with something disgusting that he didn't want to get on his robes. “Are you going to sit like that this whole time?” she asked irritably.

“Is your boyfriend going to stop staring at me this whole time?” he shot back, leaning forward with his elbows on the desk but still not close to touching her.

“He's not my boyfriend,” Arizona grumbled. “But probably not.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “Great.”

“Wouldn't want you distracted. You need all the brain cells you've got left,” snarked Arizona, getting one more dig in before the professor's throat cleared again in warning. Mark's look of gaping frustration was worth the pointed look from Avery.

“Pages two hundred and seven through twelve. Impress me, people. Earn some of your house's points back,” she directed them, watching the pairs start to work. Most of the groups were amicable and began immediately, including Alex and Callie, but a few teams got stuck on distrustful glaring. Avery paced to the front of Mark and Arizona's desk and cleared her throat pointedly, waiting impatiently until they both jumped to open their books.

It wasn't the easiest potion to make, not that it surprised anyone that Professor Avery wasn't starting the school term slow, and the distrustful glances over the desk slowed their progress enough that Arizona and Mark were one of the last pairs to finish, earning a narrow look from their teacher, as well as a passing grade on their potion. As soon as she declared them finished the unwilling partners split up as fast as they could, Arizona snatching her books, bottles, and bag without taking the time to put anything away.

Alex was waiting for her in the hall. “Did Sloan say anything, do anything?” he questioned in a growling tone.

Snagging the sleeve of his robe, Arizona pulled him away from the classroom door before the straggling Gryffindors could follow them out. “No, come on. We've got practice now.” It wouldn't do for either of them to have another confrontation with Mark Sloan today, not if they wanted to see the first game of the season.

Their brooms were under their beds in the Slytherin dormitory, Arizona’s Nimbus 2100 and Alex's Cleansweep 20. Neither were the best on the market, Arizona's a hand down from Tim, and Alex's bought second hand after years of saving every galleon and knut. No one who saw them play could tell they weren't on the best brooms available though. They were a nearly flawless team, working together smoothly and easily on the pitch, knowing exactly where the other was on the field and responding accordingly.

The pitch belonged to Slytherin this afternoon, the weather foggy and only beginning to cool. The Beaters played defense against the Chasers while their Keeper, a fourth year with a fancy broom, tended goal. Between the three of them not one quaffle went through a goal ring. The bludgers they kept restrained in their box until nearly dark. Alex and Arizona stayed on their brooms while the rest of the team landed to strategize for their first game against Ravenclaw, dodging the belligerent and determined projectiles in the shadowy dusk until there was no light left to see them and they were late for dinner.

Getting them back into their crate in the dark earned Arizona freshly bruised ribs and more than a little embarrassment. They returned to their dorm to put their brooms back and freshen up after practice, Arizona's hair still wet when she limped into the Great Hall with her teammates. She flushed when she caught Callie Torres' eyes as she edged slowly between the tables, seeing her mouth moving without being able to hear her over the sound of commotion and conversation around dinner. She could almost _swear_ that the other girl's gaze was concerned, though.

“What the hell, Sloan?” Callie asked at the Gryffindor table, leaning forward to swat at Mark Sloan's shoulder.

His mouth full, he just blinked at her. “What did I do?” he questioned while spitting out crumbs.

“Arizona -”

Just her name was enough to get his eyes rolling, his laugh dismissive. “What do you care? She's a Slytherin.”

“She's a person,” Callie countered, head shaking. “She's nice.”

“She's a snake!” he argued.

“You're an ass!” she snapped back. “You get off on beating up girls?”

The Great Hall wasn't exactly quiet in the middle of dinner but they weren't quite keeping their voices down and Mark glanced around when their raised volume drew eyes from the surrounding tables. His shoulders went stiff when he caught Tim's eyes up the length of their table. The Head Boy definitely wasn't pleased.

“It's not like that,” Mark tried to defend himself, eyes sliding back to the girl across from him.

“She's limping!”

He turned to catch sight of the Slytherin table with a sneer already on his face. Alex saw him and promptly sent a rude hand gesture back. “I didn't do that to her,” Mark denied. “If someone else went after the Death Eaters in training then good on them,” he declared, not bothering to lower his voice anymore.

Arizona looked up from her glass just in time to catch Callie's eyes and her gaze hardened in stubborn determination even as her face flushed in embarrassment. She knew what people said about them, wasn't stupid, but the idea of sitting and just letting it happen rankled her every single time. And her ribs hurt and Callie's sympathetic expression just made everything worse. She was too hardheaded to just get up and walk out knowing every eye in the hall would be watching her. Alex bumped her elbow with his when he passed her the platter of potatoes, breaking her stare at the Gryffindor table.

“Library or the dorm after this?” he asked, voice low.

“Dorm,” answered Arizona. “Definitely dorm.” She didn't feel up for having to watch her back tonight on top of her homework. They could get into the library after hours if they had to, it wouldn't be the first time. “We can listen to the game.”

He grumbled even as he nodded. “They're going to lose.”

Arizona's mouth pulled in a grimace. “The defense -”

“Is going to blow it. Like they always do,” Alex finished her statement for her. Arizona just narrowed blue eyes at him. “But we'll listen. Like we always do,” he sighed confirmation. It was almost as hard being a Falmouth Falcons fan as it was being a Slytherin these days.

“At least there'll probably be a good fight,” Arizona pointed out reasonably, shrugging her shoulders as she took a bite of her dinner. The Falcons' Beaters were as violent and reckless as they'd always been throughout their history. Their technique tended to leave a lot to be desired. An unintended glance up caught Callie's eyes again and she sighed, dropping her fork back to her plate. “I'm not really hungry.”

Without waiting for more Alex was standing up, though he did stuff his pockets with a bit of everything within reach. “Cool. The game starts in a little bit so we're barely going to catch the beginning.” His mouth was full of bread and crumbs sprayed. Arizona flicked them off the sleeve of her robes with a grimace and flushed with embarrassment when she noticed that Callie was still staring from the Gryffindor table. “What are you looking at?” Alex asked as he swallowed and started to go only to trip up on his stationary friend.

“What are you staring at?” The question made Callie jump, her gaze shifting almost guiltily from the sight of Arizona Robbins leaving the hall with Alex on her trail. They were practically inseparable but they weren't together. At least, that's what she'd heard. She tried not to look too closely at her own hope that it was actually true that the two were just friends.

“Nothing!” She ducked her head back to her plate and prayed that her best friend Meredith Grey hadn't seen exactly _who_ she was staring after.

A barking laugh from the other side of the table denied her. “What a joke! You were scoping Robbins' ass.” Cristina Yang's eyes rolled as she leaned forward to steal food off Meredith's plate. She was in Ravenclaw but she and Meredith had been friends forever, so she didn't care that she was one of the few people in the room not sitting at her house table. “I'm surprised you noticed, Mer,” she continued, dodging her friend's attempts to swat her hands away from her plate. “You've been mooning at Derek Shepherd since we walked in.”

“I hate you,” Meredith declared dryly, narrow gaze shooting across the table. Cristina didn't seem to notice, continued to pick around her old friend's plate. “You know there's food all over the table, right?” She swung a swift kick under the table but got the base of the opposite bench and groaned as her toes protested the collision with the hard wood. “Like you haven't been sneaking peeks at Owen Hunt? I'm not even sure you come over here to sit with us but to be closer to him.”

Cristina's eyes just rolled, not taking the bait. “How's Shepherd's hair?” she shot back, still picking over her friend's plate. “Robbins has a good ass,” Cristina observed toward Callie sincerely, shrugging her shoulders.

“Stop talking,” ordered Callie shortly, ducking her head and taking a long drink from her glass. Cristina wasn't the only person in the Hall sitting with members of another house but it wasn't a common thing, even in the supposedly 'modern' magical world they were living in. Mark Sloan laughed loudly at something down the table and she sighed, reminded of the biases that were still everywhere. It wasn't exactly Romeo and Juliet but she just couldn't admit out loud exactly how often Arizona Robbins crossed her mind.

“Are we going to listen to the game tonight?” Meredith asked, changing the subject for Callie's sake, and her own. She'd been sneaking glances at the Ravenclaw prefect all night. And in their first class this morning. And on the train to school. She couldn't help herself. Derek had always been kind of dorky – too thin and gangly, his hair curly and sticking up in every direction – but he'd filled out over the summer and learned how to make his hair work for him and Meredith had nearly dropped her bag when he'd come onto the train platform last week. She'd been sneaking glances for days. He was just... _dreamy_. As much as that word kind of made her cringe there was no other way to describe him.

“I think one of the guys was going to bring a wireless out into the courtyard,” Cristina offered, still distracted by her pilfering.

Callie reasoned, “It's not too cold yet. It could be fun.”

Meredith pushed her plate away from her with a sigh. “Cristina, are you even going to come?” Her friend played Seeker on her house team, as she did for Gryffindor, but had to be dragged to watch the other house teams play.

“I think the team would probably come,” Callie commented, taking her opportunity to get Cristina back for her comments about Arizona. She smirked in triumph when the Ravenclaw's eyes darted up to catch a glimpse of Gryffindor's male prefect, Quidditch Keeper, and team captain, Owen Hunt, his red head bowed in close conversation with his best friend Teddy Altman. Callie felt bad as soon as Cristina's gaze went distant and she wanted to apologize.

“I'll go anyway,” Cristina said archly, blinking and shaking it off. “Even if I do have to hang out with Gryffindor's meat heads.” She not so subtly jerked her head in Mark's direction. Meredith laughed and Callie barely contained hers.

“What?” Mark asked cluelessly.

“Are you going to listen to the game?” Callie asked him, unable to help smiling as she endeavored not to burst into laughter.

“Oh yeah!” He leaned in and lowered his voice. “I got some firewhiskey so it's going to be a party.”

Cristina perked up even as Meredith rolled her eyes. Her mother was the head of Gryffindor house, and one of the strictest professors in school, but her daughter and her friends didn't let that scare them away from a good time. “Where'd you get that from?”

He grinned. “You'll never know.”

“I'm in,” Cristina chimed in. “But I've got Defense in the morning, so I have to leave by midnight.” Nobody with any brains went to Professor Ellis Grey's Defense Against the Dark Arts class hungover. Cristina Yang was one of the best in their year. Her goal was to be better than many of the sixth and seventh years as well and she had the talent to do it, too.

“You can tell Mer's mom hey for us,” Mark joked, standing up from his seat. “We going to do this or what? Torres, you in?”

Multiple sets of eyes on her made Callie nod. “Whatever, let's go.”

Cristina leaned over as they were standing up. “I could give Robbins the message that you like her ass too, if you want,” she offered under her breath. She only smirked wickedly when Callie floundered at her for a long moment.

“Hey Hunt!” Cristina's shoulders went stiff when Mark raised his voice behind them to call down the table to their classmate. “You and Altman coming to listen to the game?”

Callie caught Cristina's eyes and the gaze was commiserating. “That guy's an ass,” Cristina muttered out of the side of her mouth, both of them smiling after a second. She leaned over the table again as Meredith hiked her bag over her shoulder, searching knowingly through her friend's book bag to retrieve a flask. Meredith gasped but their exit hadn't drawn any attention from the teacher's table and Cristina took a sip before passing the drink to Callie, their bodies shielding the actions from the front table.

They refilled Meredith's flask from Mark's bottle, and took the opportunity to top off Cristina's. The game was a blowout, as predicted, but no one had come out to hear the game, really, and the final whistle was not the end of the impromptu party. By nearly midnight Mark had some poor fourth year backed against a wall while Meredith glared from the other side of the courtyard. Her mixed feelings about her previously unknown half sister Lexie Grey apparently didn't extend to wanting the younger girl anywhere near her teammate. “Can't you keep a leash on him?” she asked Callie without blinking.

The Beater scoffed, rolling her eyes as she sipped her drink. “Yeah, right, Mer.” She followed her friend's gaze and bumped her arm with an elbow. “You know, you could just go over there and talk to her.” Meredith's gaze was pointed as it swung to her. Callie shrugged. “She's approached you how many times? Just go tell her to watch her back with Mark.”

“He's _your_ partner!”

“She's your _sister_ ,” Callie countered with a smirk. “Half-sister, whatever,” she corrected herself before her friend could do it. “She wants to be your mini-me. If you tell her to keep her distance from Sloan she'll never even speak to him again, I bet.” Mark leaned on his arm over her head and gave Lexie Grey his best charming grin. Callie winced and shook her head, remembering the occasions her teammate had turned his dubious 'charms' on her. Unfortunately, Lexie looked flattered. “He does know she's thirteen, right?”

“She's fourteen,” Meredith corrected under her breath, ignoring her friend's eyebrow rising. So she'd looked up her sister, half-sister, so what? It wasn't a crime to be curious.

“I heard she skipped a year.”

“It was a few classes,” said Meredith shortly. She was her mother's daughter, but she'd heard that Lexie Grey was no slouch in the classroom. Of course, she wouldn't be, being in Ravenclaw. “Cristina, is she as smart as everybody says?”

Their friend snorted into her drink. “Oh, Little Grey's good.” Meredith's face twisted at the nickname. “I heard she knocked a guy out in dueling practice yesterday. Everyone in the common room was talking about it.” She drained her cup and incinerated it with a flick of her wand. “This place is dead. Later. Mer, I'll get your book back to you tomorrow. Callie, I'll tell Robbins you love her.” Callie's empty, crumpled cup hit her between the shoulders as she was leaving and she sent a wicked grin over her shoulder.

“So, what's the deal with you and her, anyway?” Meredith asked after a moment. “I mean, we play them, and -”

“I broke her nose last year in a game. And you don't cut Cristina any slack either,” countered Callie in a desperate attempt to get the focus off of her and her crush on Arizona Robbins.

“But I also don't want to get in her pants,” Meredith reminded her with a smirk. “But, Callie, I've seen how you look at Arizona when you think no one's watching.”

Callie sighed but didn't deny it. “You're saying it's a bad idea.”

“I'm saying she's a Slytherin.”

“Meredith, you know all that stuff is bull. She's not like that,” Callie protested.

“Her dad's a Gryffindor, and her brother! And what about that Karev she's always with? You know who his dad is. There's no way he's not -”

“They've never done anything to anybody!” snapped Callie shortly. “Neither one of them!” Her expression darkened. There were no Slytherins at the gathering, though she did see a few Hufflepuffs mingling with the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. 

It had been years since the war but there was still no trust between the houses, at least no trust for Slytherins. Alex Karev had been written off by his schoolmates on his first day, even by members of his own house. His only break had come from meeting Arizona Robbins on the train. His father's name was as well known as hers was but when he'd been shoved by a group of kids on their first ride to Hogwarts Arizona was the one to step up and stand beside him, the only one who'd given him a chance even after she'd learned his name.

“I'm getting out of here too,” Callie decided, suddenly frustrated with everyone around her. “I'll see you.”

“Callie,” Meredith started, sensing that she'd annoyed her friend. “I didn't mean – I just don't want to see you get hurt, you know?” Callie sighed but didn't respond. “Just be careful, okay?”

Meredith was just looking out for her, she knew that. It wasn't like she was going to be able to muster enough courage to ask Arizona out anyway. “Okay,” she sighed. She spotted Mark making his move across the grass and gestured. “If you want to give someone else a talk about bad dating choices here's your chance.” Meredith crossed the courtyard in a pair of seconds, muttering expletives under her breath.

Callie pulled her sleeves down from where they were rolled up as she walked into the breezeway and started back toward the heart of the castle. It was later than she'd meant to stay out tonight and there would be prefects walking the halls by now. She was close to the Gryffindor common room, little chance of being caught.

“Torres...” The voice from the dark corner was sarcastic and amused. Arizona stepped out with a smirk on her lips. “You have a nice night?”

Callie couldn't help smiling back, even if she was supposedly now in trouble. “Not too bad,” she answered, her own voice dry.

“Good walk?” asked Arizona, her hands tucked in the pocket of her robes. She was nearly done with her patrol, which was good because she'd never made it to the nurse and her side was aching. Catching Callie sneaking back in from the Gryffindor party was an unexpected surprise for her evening. She knew there was a party, knew that if she stepped any closer she'd probably be able to smell the firewhiskey on the other girl's breath. After everything today, the fight and having to work with Sloan in class, if it was anyone else she'd have been happy to bust a Gryffindor sneaking back in after hours. But it was Callie, the girl she'd had a stupid crush on for a year, with the seemingly endless dark hair and equally infinite dark eyes, giving her a smile she only saw infrequently when she caught the other girl's gaze across a classroom or the Great Hall.

Callie nodded, trying to get the goofy smile off her face. The drinks had loosened her up though. And she'd been thinking about Arizona while she'd walked, making it hard to wipe the expression from her mouth when she'd come across her in the dark. “How's Alex?” she asked without thinking. It was actually strange that they weren't together. Maybe they took turns or something. She was glad though, grateful for an opportunity to see Arizona somewhere outside of class or a social situation that inevitably turned awkward sooner rather than later. Working with Alex in Potions was the closest she'd come to one on one time with Arizona in ages, as pathetic as it sounded in her head.

Arizona's expression tightened, innate wariness pulling lines around her mouth. “He's okay,” she said slowly, unsure what Callie might say next. Her hand rose unconsciously to cover her own bruised ribs.

Callie's eyes caught the motion and frowned. “How are you?” She stepped closer, concern in her tone, in her eyes. “Mark's an asshole. I'm sorry.”

“You don't apologize for him,” Arizona stated flatly, more severe than she'd intended. Callie blinked and she shook her head quickly. “It wasn't – I just -” She just wasn't used to having to do anything but fight back and react. Apologies weren't something she was used to hearing. She had no interest in Callie apologizing for Mark Sloan, however. “You didn't do it.” She took a breath. “And he didn't do this,” she admitted honestly. “We were practicing in the dark and a bludger got me.”

“Arizona!” Callie's yelp of her name startled her and she could only stand in her spot as Callie was suddenly in her space, one hand reaching for her side. “Why didn't you go to the hospital wing? Can you breathe alright? Are you -?”

Callie smelled _good_. It was the only thought that could penetrate Arizona's suddenly cloudy mind. She didn't smell like whatever she'd been drinking, but like trees and wind, something light and earthy. It was nice, being this close to her.

“Oh-h-h,” Callie breathed as she recognized their proximity. “Sorry,” she apologized without removing her hand. Their eyes locked and Callie felt her breath come short.

“No problem,” Arizona promised, licking her lips and swallowing hard. Callie's gaze flicked to her mouth beyond her control. “I, um -” She exhaled and made herself lean away. “I'm okay.” She covered Callie's hand briefly before pulling it down off her side. Realizing how close they were standing both took a half step back.

“Oh, good. I'm glad you're okay,” Callie said genuinely. She smiled softly again, the same one that had appeared earlier, and Arizona felt her heart stutter. “I'm very glad I bumped into you too,” Callie continued, tone lighter, verging on flirty, and Arizona blinked, a smile starting to grow on her mouth.

Nodding her head, Arizona gestured in the direction of Gryffindor's common room. “Good night, Callie.” She wasn't sure what else to say. The unspoken direction to go straight there was answered with another nod. She was still a prefect and it wouldn't do to have someone else catching Callie outside of her house at this hour. Arizona resisted her impulse to follow her there but couldn't help a look over her shoulder, catching Callie's eyes for a moment before she turned the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

The second week of class brought the 'surprise' that everyone already knew was coming – Headmistress Sprout's announcement that Hogwarts was once again hosting the Triwizard Tournament. That field had been under construction all summer so no one was actually surprised but, rather, excited to finally see what had been so tightly concealed, uncover any clues they could get about what tasks might be coming for the competitors. Of course, being fifth years, Arizona and Alex couldn't compete but Arizona knew her brother would be one of the first in line to throw his name in for consideration. It would be fun to watch either way.

They had their OWLs to worry about anyway. They would enjoy being eager spectators. And the school wasn't canceling Quidditch, so their own fun wasn't being sacrificed. In fact, in an announcement that _had_ surprised her students Sprout had declared that the House Cup winner's Quidditch team would play the last game of the year against a team made up of their visiting schools' players as an end of year treat. Arizona and Alex looked sideways at each other and nodded, determined to make a play for that game. Of course, the season hadn't even started yet. Every game was anyone's to win or lose.

Without her conscious permission, her gaze slid across two tables to find Callie. She was listening to the reminders on how the professors expected them to behave with their visitors coming in by dinner tonight, leaning her head on one hand, and exchanging eager smiles with her teammates. Arizona blinked when she turned just enough to catch her eyes. Callie's smirk was a challenge but playful and Arizona grinned. They'd each been playing since their second year and were well matched on the field. The rivalry between them had involved more than one injury, wins and losses on each side, but they didn't take it off the field, not the way Mark and Alex did, the rest of their houses did. Not that they went any easier on each other in games. It just didn't seem to follow them into the halls the way it did with everyone else. After their late night encounter last week Arizona was almost willing to bet that she could start a conversation with the other girl after class and not be ignored or slighted. Meredith Grey glanced in her direction and Arizona’s eyes narrowed instinctively. Of course, a pleasant conversation would only ever happen if she could catch Callie away from her self-righteous Gryffindor friends.

“Stop staring,” Alex groused under his breath, knocking her arm with an elbow. “Are you ever going to make a move? This is pathetic.” Her blue glare swung toward him. “It's embarrassing to watch, honestly.” Anyone else couldn't get away with talking to her like that but Alex's blunt honesty she was accustomed to. He spared a glance toward the Gryffindor table and shot a rude hand gesture in their direction when he caught Meredith's gaze.

Arizona's eyes rolled and she pushed his hand down before they were spotted by a teacher. Professor Grey was notoriously sharp eyed and wouldn't appreciate anyone shooting the bird at her daughter. “Like you're helping. Thanks for that,” she shot back quietly.

“You're the one who didn't bust her the other night,” Alex reminded her. “They're going to walk all over us now.” His voice was resigned. Alex Karev wouldn't let himself get beat down by anyone for long. It hadn't always been that way for him, but he'd come a long way since first year.

“Shut up,” grumbled Arizona, scowling now. Callie hadn't been nice to her to avoid losing points. Maybe her feelings for the Gryffindor were blinding her, but she just didn't believe that.

Across the room Callie noted the change in Arizona's expression and sighed. That wasn't exactly heartening, smiling and getting a scowl in return. She was pretty sure Alex hated her guts just on principle. Or maybe all of their guts. Not that she could blame him. Mark antagonized him at every opportunity. Arizona was protective and they both were more than defensive when confronted. They had each others backs though, without fail. Arizona had still been limping for days after their scuffle in the hall, evidently too stubborn to even go to the hospital wing for healing.

Headmistress Sprout finished speaking and the food appeared from the kitchens, distracting everyone and making the noise level in the hall rise. With their first Quidditch game this weekend there was more than enough to talk about at her table. Callie couldn't focus, however, kept glancing futilely toward the Slytherin table in hopes of catching another smile.

The Gryffindors had Transfiguration with the Slytherins after breakfast. The seats in Professor Webber's class weren't assigned, but the room segregated on its own fairly neatly. Arizona and Alex normally took a desk on the far side of the room, with another row of their classmates between them and the Gryffindors, part of their ongoing efforts to isolate themselves from most of the other students in their year. Today though, for whatever reason, they were sitting on the inside row of desks.

Callie steered Meredith toward the empty desk beside them by the arm, ignoring her friend's sigh. “Shut up,” she hissed, satisfied when Meredith just sent her a pointed look and rolled her eyes. She chanced a glance the other way and spotted Arizona looking in their direction. Blue eyes dropped as soon as she was caught and Callie sighed, discouraged but not defeated. She was a Gryffindor, damn it, and she was going to start acting like it. She liked Arizona, wanted a chance to talk to her, get to know her. So when Professor Webber demonstrated the spell he wanted them to perform and set them to practicing Callie leaned over to her left. “Hey.”

Blinking, Arizona glanced to either side as though to check that the whisper had come from where she'd thought it had. “Hey?” she echoed questioningly. She looked around the floor at her feet quickly, not sure if Callie had dropped a pen or something.

“Just saying hey,” Callie whispered with a hopeful smile.

From the front of the room Richard Webber cleared his throat and Callie straightened in her seat quickly. Arizona's smile was worth the nonverbal warning. Callie ducked her face to keep the teacher from noticing her triumphant grin. He did manage to keep from giving her another chance to talk to Arizona again in class though.

Quidditch practice left her sweating and tired and it slipped her mind that Slytherin had booked the field for their own practice right after. Right until Mark was groaning and breaking from her side toward the other team. She caught his arm even as Owen Hunt stepped sideways to intercept him. “Have a good practice,” Owen said politely, nodding to Arizona. “It's chilly up there,” he added as he stopped walking to allow Callie and Meredith to jerk Mark back into line while Alex bristled from just behind his teammate.

Arizona smiled almost naturally, only the tight corners of her mouth betraying her frustration. “Thanks.” She had her robes hooked on the end of her broom, her arms bare in the rare warmth of the fall afternoon. “I appreciate it.”

Checking over his shoulder to make sure everyone was moving, Owen left them with a short nod. “Have a good practice.”

“Yeah,” Arizona murmured, turning to watch him go.

“I hate them,” growled Alex under his breath, glaring as he did the same.

Arizona swallowed a thick lump in her throat as Callie glanced back at them. “They're not all bad, Alex.” She turned just enough to look up at him. “They think the same thing about us,” she reminded him pointedly.

He blinked, shoulders relaxing as he sighed. “They're not all bad, let me see it, then.”

They had had this argument before and Arizona just sighed instead of restarting it. “Let's get in the air,” she said, raising her voice to address the rest of the team. “Come on.”

No one wanted to miss the start of the banquet and the arrival of their visiting schools so they hurried through their cool down meeting afterward so they wouldn't have to hurry to get cleaned up before dinner. Alex had already left when Arizona finished getting ready, guiding the younger kids to their places at the Slytherin table, and leaving her to catch up.

There were still people milling around when she arrived, everyone still finding their seats. Alex had their first and second years already settled though, she noted with a smile. “You're not limping. Good.” The comment made her turn, surprised that anyone was speaking to her. Callie's smile was amused and she stood up straight as Arizona faced her.

“We cut practice a little short today,” Arizona admitted, helplessly smiling back at her. “Didn't want to miss the banquet.”

“Yeah.” Callie licked her lips and pulled in a deep breath. She didn't speak though, and Arizona's brows dropped as the pause extended toward awkward. “Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, so I'm going to -” she hooked a thumb behind her toward her house's table, “- go sit.”

Arizona nodded, confused but strangely pleased by the whole encounter. “Okay,” she agreed slowly. She couldn't help following Callie's retreat with her eyes, standing motionless herself until Alex whistled sharply to get her attention.

“What was that all about?” he asked as she slid onto the bench across from him.

“I don't know,” she admitted, smiling happily in spite of that and biting the inside of her lip to keep it from bursting free. “She was making sure I didn't get hurt, I guess,” she told him with a shrug while Alex leaned over to send the Gryffindor table a distrustful look. “That's what she said anyway.”

He sat up straight and declared, “She's into you.”

Grateful that no one behind her could see her ears suddenly burning red Arizona shook her head swiftly. “She's not! She's just nice.”

Alex leaned sideways again, his eyes narrowed. His lips crooked into a smirk though. “Then why did I just catch her checking out your ass?” he asked, pleased with himself for catching Callie in the act.

There was no time to spin to see it for herself when the double doors at the rear of the hall closed, and opened less than a minute later for Durmstrang's dramatic entrance. Everyone turned in their seats to watch, the sudden trumpets drowning out any further conversation in the hall. Their visitors were all dressed in heavy wool and fur, marching with nearly military precision into the room and stopping in staggered regiments until the entire center aisle was full from the front table to the doors. The trumpets fell silent and it felt as if the entire room was holding their breath, waiting for something to happen.

Most of the entrances traditionally involved a flashy display but Durmstrang's students just waited with the rest of them. A first year down the table from Alex spotted it first, looking around to find a sign of _anything_ happening, only to see that the floating candles overhead were being snuffed out by a creeping, shadowy fog. It spread from every corner of the hall, growing more quick moving and plunging them into darkness under rolling clouds that promised rain heavy enough to wash them away. Gasps raced around the room but before anyone could react more proactively the dark mist exploded into a falling cascade of green sparks. In the utter silence it was almost ominous, beautiful but spooky.

When Arizona's eyes returned to the rest of the room she found that the display had had another effect. Nearly every eye in the Hall was pointed not at the Durmstrangs, but at the Slytherin table. The Durmstrang Institute was still one of the few schools in Europe that taught the Dark Arts, not merely Defense. The color they'd chosen for their little light show might have been coincidental but it didn't help anyone's suspicions when most of the visitors found seats at the Slytherin table after they broke ranks. A few sat down with the Ravenclaws but the vast majority squeezed in at her table. Alex caught her eye, his jaw tight. Arizona swallowed to keep down a knot in her chest and glanced toward the Gryffindor table at her brother. Tim's jaw was squared but he mustered a strained shadow of a smile for her.

Arizona studiously avoided looking at any of the other Gryffindors. She already knew what she'd see. It didn't matter how nice Callie seemed, how genuine. It was stupid to expect anything but suspicion from any of them. They lived their lives under the shadow of the history of their house.

The Beauxbaton entrance was flowery, literally, and full of all kinds of colors, but Arizona let it pass without much notice, silently stewing. She managed to participate in the conversation during the banquet, only Alex noticing her normally friendly personality's reservation. He didn't address it directly though, letting her figure out for herself how she wanted to cope with the fresh suspicion their visitors would bring down on their house, the scrutiny it would draw to them. Alex maintained his own cynicism but his best friend tended to be optimistic. Arizona wanted to believe good things of people. He had faith in exactly one person – Arizona Robbins. At least he was never disappointed.

“I'll take the baby snakes back to the common room if you want to see our guests to the front after this,” Alex suggested quietly, leaning over and lowering his voice. He knew she'd need a minute to be frustrated about everything before she could shake it off.

“Yeah, sure.” Nodding, Arizona pushed her hair back with one hand when it fell across her eyes. “Thanks.” Alex bumped her arm casually with his, neither one needing to talk further about it.

Introductions and conversation with their guests raised the volume in the Hall, making it easier to limit their own mingling with the new arrivals. Arizona was a friendly person, generally – more friendly than Alex by a league – and she made an effort to be polite, a welcoming prefect of the host school. She could feel the eyes that lingered on her house table though, the suspicion that filled the very air she breathed. Or maybe she was just paranoid. Whichever was true, it felt suffocating to be around so many people knowing that they were analyzing every action and word for darkness.

She did her job though, walked their guests to the main hall so they could return to their ship to sleep. She could only imagine the whispers that would spread throughout the castle if the Durmstrangs were bunking down in the Slytherin basement. Taking a minute of solitude, Arizona leaned against the frame of one of the castle's narrow windows. It was only September so there was no snow, the leaves still gaining their autumn crispness.

There were people milling the halls, chattering excitedly about the tournament and their new guests, but Arizona tuned them out and no one spoke to her. Sometimes there were some small perks to notoriety, particularly when she wanted to be alone. When footsteps approached and stopped behind her, Arizona could only sigh. There were only two people that would come after her and she knew Alex was in the common room already. “Tim, I'm -”

“Oh, I'm uh -” Callie's voice was a surprise and she turned quickly. “Hey,” she said sheepishly, mustering a weak smile.

Her shoulders went up around her ears. “I thought you were my brother, sorry,” said Arizona. “Hey.” After an awkward second Callie laughed, rocking from heel to toe without speaking. “Did you need something?”

Shaking her head, Callie tucked both hands behind her back. “No, I didn't need anything. I just wanted -” she sighed, “I just wanted to make sure you're okay, I guess.”

Arizona swallowed a lump in her throat. “Who do you think I am, exactly?” she questioned, surprising them both with her brusqueness. Callie just blinked, mouth moving without sound escaping. “You keep checking up on me, and making sure I'm okay, and I just – I want to know who you think I am.” She took a breath. Before dinner Callie checking up on her had seemed sweet, felt like kindness. Now it felt like probing for weakness. “I know I let you off the hook the other night, but I'm not someone -”

“I don't think you're as unaffected as you want everyone to think that you are,” Callie shot back, a grin incongruous with the Slytherin's confrontational attitude growing across her lips. Shocked, Arizona couldn't retort fast enough. “You don't trust anybody because no one trusts you, right?” Callie's smirk was crooked, nearly flirtatious if Arizona wasn't deluding herself. With every word she moved in, drawing closer by degrees. “I don't think you're as tough as you wish you were.” She chuckled and Arizona could only blink at her. “I think you're brilliant,” she confessed honestly, riding her burst of bravery for all it was worth. “I checked up on you because I think you're not who everyone thinks you are, Arizona Robbins.” Because the glimpses of Arizona that she'd seen behind the facade of hostility were intriguing. Licking her lips, she winked. “Also, you're really hot.”

The soft kiss was such a shock that Arizona couldn't respond enough to kiss her back before Callie had pulled away, her fingers slipping gently off her jaw as she stepped back. The smile on Callie's lips was sweet and soft.

Arizona was still stuck on blinking when Callie apparently decided she was done and nodded. “I, uh -”

Callie just smiled, stepping backward. “Good night, Arizona.”

Watching her turn to walk away got Arizona moving, lunging forward to catch the sleeve of her robes. “Hang on! You can't just say all of that, _kiss_ me, and walk away like it's nothing.”

“You asked me a question and I answered it,” Callie reminded her, a crooked smirk still on her lips. “Maybe you're just not as scary as you think you are,” she said lightly, brushing past her.

Arizona started to follow, engage her again, but a call of her name from behind her stopped her. “Robbins!”

Tim was jogging down the hall after her and Callie had disappeared by the time she thought to look for her again. “I'm fine,” Arizona said before he could ask, too disconcerted by Callie's little speech (and the kiss) to worry about putting on a good face for her brother.

His eyes, brown where hers were blue, rolled but she could detect the concern there. “Prefect Robbins, the Headmistress wanted me to check in with all of the Houses and make sure everyone knows how the schedules are getting split up for the visiting schools.”

Not letting his perfectly reasonable excuse for stopping her fool her, Arizona nodded. “Sure. I'm not sure how many of the Beauxbaton students are going to want to join my house for classes, but me and Alex have got it covered.”

“Good.” He nodded back, businesslike except for the way his gaze searched her expression. “Arizona -”

“Is that it?” she interrupted before he could say whatever he wanted to say. “I left Alex with the first years and I need to get back.”

Tim held her eyes for a silent moment before he inclined his head. “If I offer to walk you back to your dorm you'll hex me, won't you?”

It earned him a genuine smile and she relaxed, glad that he'd come after her. “Absolutely,” Arizona stated cheerfully. “Good night, brother.”

“Good night.”

Alex was in the common room when she arrived, one leg thrown carelessly over the armrest of his chair. He was studying, book open in front of him, but grumbled at two bickering first years without looking up. Arizona flopped to the floor at the base of his seat and stretched out on her back, arms crossed behind her head. “What did Tim have to say?” he asked, still without lifting his gaze from his book.

“We're supposed to welcome any of the guests who want to join us for classes,” answered Arizona with a tired sigh. “I figure it'll mostly be Durmstrangs.”

“Excellent,” Alex murmured, scribbling notes onto a page. “And how did it go with Torres?” he asked dryly. Arizona didn't answer and he leaned his book forward to be able to see her. Lying on her back, Arizona had turned her face toward the fire so he couldn't see more than her profile but could see her gnawing on her lip. “What did she do?” Her silence made him wary. For all that Callie Torres wasn't as insufferable as her friends, he trusted no one but Arizona.

“She kissed me.” It was said so softly that she knew he hadn’t heard her. She could hardly believe that it had happened herself, after the talk with Tim had brought her back to reality. Her reality was simple – Gryffindors did not kiss Slytherins. Specifically, Callie didn't kiss _her_. Except that she had, and it had been... awesome.

“What did you say?” Alex asked again, leaning forward.

“I kissed a Gryffindor.” Arizona rocked her head up to face him. Alex didn't react beyond a slight widening of his eyes, waiting. “Or she kissed me. I don't know.” Confused, she could only shake her head. “It happened really fast, and then Tim was there and Callie bolted.”

Alex blinked, a smirk crossing his lips. “I told you she was checking out your ass.” Without further comment, he went back to his textbook.

Arizona sat up in a rush. Mostly she appreciated the simplicity of having a guy best friend but occasionally she thought it would be nice to have a friend that joined her in freaking out. “That's all you're going to say?!” she asked in disbelief. “You told me so?!”

Shrugging, Alex continued making notes on his homework. “Do I need to kick her ass?” That was likely to be Alex's best effort at being a girl for her and Arizona's mouth pulled, torn between a bemused smile and an exasperated grimace.

“No,” she sighed, flopping back to the floor. “I guess I'll handle it.”

“Handle it?” scoffed Alex from behind his book. “You've dragged me to stalk her every day for a year. She kissed you. A girl kisses me, I figure she likes me. If you don't ask her out I'm going to kick her ass _and_ your ass.” He dropped a book and Arizona huffed as it landed on her stomach. “What are you going to write about for your essay for Webber?”

It was the end of the conversation, or at least all the advice she would get out of him, so Arizona flipped over and opened her book to the night's reading assignment. As interesting as the migratory patterns of werewolves of the American Southwest were, Arizona couldn't stop the little whisper of memory of Callie's kiss, her smile, that tickled the back of her mind and teased her focus.


	3. Chapter 3

“And this is the library.” Alex's voice was bored, dull and droning as he guided their guests on a tour of the school. “This is where the books are.” He gestured toward the desk. “Ask the nice ladies to take something and nothing leaves the grounds.” One finger spiraled at the narrow winding staircase. “Restricted section is up there, but is restricted, obviously, unless you get a note from a teacher.”

Trailing the meandering tour group after classes, Arizona was barely listening. A sound from beyond the stacks caught her attention though and she fell back a step and peeked around the end of the row. The book held over her face wasn't enough to hide Callie's identity, dark curls restrained in a low ponytail and rolled sleeves giving her away even before the crimson and gold tie loosely knotted at her throat.

“Calliope,” she greeted her in a pleased hum. That kiss, for all that it had been painfully chaste, hadn't left her mind for long all night. Alex had happily kicked her when she'd zoned out in the morning prefect meeting. If he was paying attention then he was going to be sure she was too. “Getting ahead on your OWLs studying?”

Callie lowered her book with a laugh, her head shaking. Hair tumbled over her shoulder and Arizona swallowed and breathed deep. “Yeah, right.” She shrugged. “Homework with Meredith and Cristina. They're at the table back there.” She hooked her thumb behind them.

“Oh, yeah. Your game is this weekend. Good luck,” Arizona said sincerely. “Ravenclaw is playing well. They've got a few younger players, but -”

“I didn't realize you cared so much how we did,” interjected Callie, still smiling.

Arizona gaped for only a split second before she caught herself, straightening her shoulders and closing her mouth with a click of teeth. “I don't want anyone saying you guys weren't at your best when we kick your ass,” she countered, hoping it was quick enough to cover for her momentary lapse. “We want to win clean, no matter what you hear about us,” joked Arizona without thinking.

Callie's smile didn't fall away but went somehow softer. Arizona found herself drawn in a half step without even realizing she'd moved. “I believe you.” It was soft enough to nearly be a whisper but it was as loud and clear as shouting in Arizona's head.

Eyes locked and the moment extended, quiet stillness beyond even what was surrounding them in the library stacks. “Why do you do that?” Arizona breathed. “Believe me?” Her eyes flicked but didn't falter, jumping across Callie's face in search of answers.

“You're a good person,” stated Callie as if it was obvious, without hesitation. “I saw it a long time ago.” Arizona's brow furrowed but Callie kept going before she could ask. “Your brother talks about you a lot, you know.” Blue eyes rolled and Callie laughed. “What? He's never said a bad word about you. Or Alex.”

As is his name had summoned him Alex called her name from beyond the shelf, earning a disapproving hiss from the librarian for his trouble, and Arizona took an instinctive step back as though she'd been caught at something much less innocent than their conversation. “Coming!” she called back, grinning playfully when it won another admonishment for Alex. “Hey, maybe I could -” She paused to muster her courage. Callie's expression was encouraging though. “Maybe I could meet you after your practice?”

Callie didn't miss a beat. “That would be great.”

Arizona's grin went goofy, dimples framing full lips. “Awesome.” One smooth eyebrow rose but Callie didn't comment, just smiled back at her. “I'll see you later then.”

“Where were you?” Alex asked as soon as she emerged from the aisle. The visiting students were now milling around, searching the shelves for familiar books. “Making out with Torres in the stacks?”

“I hate you,” Arizona answered almost cheerfully. “We're meeting after practice tonight,” she informed him, definitely cheerfully.

Alex was busy picking through a stack of books on the edge of the librarian's desk but laughed. “Ah, so making out on the pitch.”

Blue eyes rolled and she elbowed his side. “You're obsessed with that idea.”

“Like you're not?” he shot back, smirking at the books in front of him.

There was exactly no argument she could make against that statement and he knew it. “Do you think they need a reminder how to find dinner?”

Several of their charges, all in their last two years of school at Durmstrang, had found a few of the older Slytherin students and were making themselves comfortable at one of the tables near the front. “We're not their parents,” Alex reasoned with a shrug, deciding against taking any of the books on the counter. “Want to see if anybody's put their names in yet?”

They stopped by the dorm to put their bags back in their rooms before they started toward the Great Hall. The tables were missing from the room, long benches lining the walls while the Goblet of Fire was in the center of the Hall. Students from all three schools were milling around, cheering as classmates from their respective institutions stepped forward to throw their names into contention.

Alex went still when a group of Slytherins entered from their own year. He was slouched across two benches, leaning on his elbows next to where Arizona was sitting, her posture nearly military in its stiffness. His eyes narrowed at their classmates but he didn't say a word, simply watching. The trio circled the massive cup slowly, watching it as though it would jump off its pedestal and attack them. One of the girls noticed him and elbowed one of her companions, the three talking quickly and quietly before leaving the Hall much more rapidly than they'd entered.

“That was weird,” Arizona noted dryly.

He hummed an agreement, mentally making a note to keep an eye on students too young to compete but with nerve enough to try and enter. A pair of Durmstrangs stared deliberately at anyone who met their eyes. They threw their names in almost defiantly.

Arizona leaned forward when Tim entered with his school counterpart Miranda Bailey, fellow Gryffindor and Hogwarts' Head Girl. She'd assumed they'd both enter. The whole school had probably expected them to be first in line to put their names in. Her brother caught her gaze and winked, stretching up to drop his name in while the diminutive Bailey used her wand to float her own slip of parchment into the Goblet.

“You two look like you're having a blast,” Tim said cheerfully as he joined them, Bailey busy sorting through the school bag over her shoulder.

“Yeah, it's thrilling,” agreed Arizona with a roll of her eyes. Absolutely enthralling watching other people enter a contest they couldn't. It would be fun to watch, no doubt about that, particularly if she was watching her big brother perform the tasks, but right now it wasn't much more than frustrating.

“At least there's Quidditch this weekend,” he reminded her with a shrug. Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw in the season's opener. “It should be a good game. Grey and Yang are pretty well matched. And I hear Little Grey isn't a bad Chaser.”

Arizona smirked. “So you think Ravenclaw will pull it out?” Alex swung his head toward their conversation, interest piqued by the prospect of a bet.

“I think they could,” Tim said slowly, trying to gauge his sister's intent. “But could you actually bet on Gryffindor to win?”

“Could you bet on them to lose?” Arizona countered. Digging in his pocket, Alex slipped a few sickles out and passed them laterally to her for his share of the bet. Arizona might just be enamored with Gryffindor's female Beater, but he'd played against that squad enough to know he wasn't making a foolish bet. Yang was good, _maybe_ better than Grey, but the influx of new blood on the Ravenclaw team would hurt them before it would help them this season until the rookies got some game experience.

“Bet?” Tim offered, unable to back down. 

Arizona shook his hand quickly. “You're on.” She was confident as he followed Bailey out of the Great Hall.

“Your girlfriend better win this game,” Alex noted in a low growl. “I need that money.”

“She's _not_ my girlfriend,” grumbled Arizona, putting an elbow in his side firmly.

Alex just smirked at her in patient disbelief. “I'm just saying, you could mention it tonight while you're making out.”

“You need to get off that topic.” Arizona stood up and stretched. “I think I'm going to go -”

“Go get her,” he interjected, slouching further into the bench as a group of Durmstrangs came into the Hall with a few younger Slytherins on their trail. “I don't need to see that. I'll catch you later.” He wanted to keep watch on the Goblet of Fire. Something wasn't sitting right with him tonight.

The Quidditch pitch was empty in the near dusk, Arizona pacing the grass with her broom while she waited for Callie to return from the locker room. The night was bright under the light of a full moon, more chilly in the air than it had been on the ground. She wasn't competing tonight though, simply floating casually, letting the wind take her where it would with only minor adjustments in steering from her.

Slumped over the handle of her broom, Arizona enjoyed the pleasant chill of the night air. The quiet rustle of someone else taking off didn't disturb her. A slow loop let her see who was coming her way, as well as letting her hang for a moment before she righted herself.

“How was practice?” asked Arizona quietly as Callie reached her altitude, leaning back.

“It was fine.” Callie smiled, gazing up at the spread of stars above them. “Is this your secret? You practice in the dark?”

Arizona laughed. “You caught me. Once you get the hang of dealing with bludgers in the dark it's nothing to handle them in a game.” It was nice and quiet on the pitch at night. No one bothered her up here. Of course, she wasn't sure that was a tidbit of information she wanted to share with Callie Torres. She didn't stop her when Callie reached across to slip her fingers around the handle of Arizona's broom, not doing anything more than putting them in orbit together, their brooms moving at the same rate of speed in the same direction.

“It's nice up here. I can see the appeal,” Callie noted quietly, not disturbing the peaceful feeling that seemed to fill the night air.

“You kissed me,” said Arizona after a long pause.

“You asked me here,” Callie countered evenly.

“This is _not_ a date,” Arizona stated, her tone shorter than she'd intended.

Callie's face fell in the dim moonlight. “Oh.”

“That's not what I – I just meant that when, or if, I take you on a date we'd go to Hogsmeade or fly around the lake, or something.”

Under the rising moon Callie's smile was bright. “Then you should probably ask me out, then,” she noted, trying to sound dry but only barely restraining her joy. “I can't be making the first move all the -”

“I'd like to take you to dinner,” blurted Arizona before either of them could balk. “We can't leave the grounds, but we could -” She couldn't very well just take a seat at the Gryffindor table without hearing about it from the rest of the school. Likewise, Callie joining her at her own house table would be an invitation for suspicion.

“We could come out here,” Callie suggested when she fell into silent dismay.

Arizona's grin was relieved. “So, would you go to dinner with me?”

“Well, my schedule's kind of insane right now. I'll, uh, get back to you,” Callie said, her teasing pause lasting barely half a second. “How's tomorrow?” Arizona laughed, smiling happily. “I'll meet you here after the Ravenclaws are done with the pitch?”

“Awesome.” Arizona could _feel_ her smile it was so wide. Callie leaned toward her, broom moving as she shifted, and caught those grinning lips in a spontaneous kiss. Less off guard then she'd been the night before, Arizona let go of her own broom in favor of moving both hands to Callie's face, catching her jaw, fingers slipping into the midnight silk of her hair.

The first kiss had been a surprise she'd had no time to enjoy properly but Arizona was deliberate now, sucking on Callie's lower lip and making her gasp. Her tongue peeked forward to test the unspoken invitation, Callie swallowing her moan as she was greeted eagerly. Callie held onto the handle of her broom with one hand to keep them from getting lost and drifting away. Though now that Arizona was kissing her, she wasn't sure she'd mind so much, getting swept away. Her other hand found the back of Arizona's neck, pulling her in. She could feel the quick pulse beating under her thumb, soft hair tickling the tips of her fingers.

A breeze sent them spinning slowly and one of them shifting toward the other, though neither could say she wasn't the one who'd moved, made them jerk back upright on their own brooms or risk a crash.

Arizona could feel a flush rising up her neck and found herself grateful for the cool night air. “You – I swear I didn't invite you out here just to kiss you,” she breathed, inhaling deep and holding it.

“That's disappointing,” Callie said, just as breathless. “What were you thinking we'd do out here?”

Still blushing, Arizona shrugged, chewing on her bottom lip. She could still taste Callie's lip and caught her eyes dropping to her companion's mouth. She saw Callie's smile through the dark, though. “I figured we could talk Quidditch, or classes, or whatever.”

Callie's smile went soft, earnest and warm. “I want to get to know you too.”

Blinking, Arizona felt her jaw move without words escaping. She did want to get to know Callie, so much more than just a pretty face, so different from the others in her house. Innate wariness demanded she be cautious but the idea wearied her. Something about the way Callie looked at her, something in her eyes, told her that Callie could be trusted. She was willing to give the Gryffindor a chance if she got the same chance in return.

“I really like kissing you, though,” Callie continued, licking her lips.

There was really nothing Arizona could say to that, a dimple popping in her cheek as she bit back a wide smile. “So, are you ready for the game this weekend?” she asked instead.

Callie smiled and stretched, twisting from side to side on her broom and letting herself drift. “Ready to kick your ass too,” she stated confidently. Inclining sent her in a slow dive toward the grass.

Arizona shot by her in a sudden bursting blur of speed, blonde ponytail whipping behind her. Even caught off guard, Callie was on her tail quickly. Arizona only pulled up when the grass was within arm's reach, slowing her pace and deliberately looping one arm and leg around the broom and letting herself dangle with the grass just barely grazing her robes and hair. From the inverted position she could see the moon overhead, Callie's broom circling slowly above her.

“What are you doing? You're going to break your neck!”

Arizona laughed freely, letting go of the broom and falling the last few feet into the turf of the Quidditch pitch. Her broom she snagged with one hand as momentum carried it over her shoulder. Airborne was one of the few places where she had no worries, only utter confidence in her own abilities.

Callie's dismount was more traditional but she placed her landing jog beside Arizona, breathless as she flopped to the grass next to her. “Don't _do_ that!” she chided her, swatting the Slytherin's arm.

“Aww, did I scare you?” Arizona curled her arms behind her head. “It was just a little fall.”

Callie crossed her arms under her head, facing Arizona and taking a deep breath. “I don't want you getting hurt,” she confessed quietly. Blue eyes found her in the dark, blinking quietly. “I've noticed.”

“Yeah, well...” Arizona cleared her throat gruffly. “Accidents happen sometimes here, you know?” Callie's eyes were focused, dark and intense. “I'm careful,” she promised. One arm unfolded to rest at her side, fingers toying with the blades of grass. The way Callie's eyes searched her face made warmth seep through her. “We should get back inside. We're late for dinner,” she said on an exhale. Callie nodded and she sat up, rising to her feet to offer a hand.

Taking it, Callie let Arizona help her up. Arizona got both of their brooms from the lawn and handed Callie's, a top of the line Nimbus, to her as she shouldered her own. “The gallant thing, it runs in the family, I guess?” 

Arizona’s expression quirked in confusion before clearing. “Tim? He's not as perfect as he looks!”

Callie laughed, throwing her head back as they started walking back toward the castle. “Says his little sister, the perfect judge of his character,” she teased.

“Don't fall for it, that's all I’m saying,” Arizona grumbled with a smile on her face.

Bumping into her deliberately, Callie slipped her hand into Arizona’s free hand and squeezed lightly. “He's not really my type.” She dropped Arizona's hand when the Slytherin turned her head to catch her eyes.

Arizona had only started to reach for her hand when they pushed through the front doors. There was a snapping tension in the air that drew her away from Callie unconsciously, the press of people in the Great Hall heavy, the buzz of conversation louder than it should be. There were too many people moving in the Hall, not enough people sitting down for dinner like there should have been.

Frowning, Arizona started to push her way through the crowd. There was a clearing around the Cup and she found Alex crouched over the pained body of a fifth year Hufflepuff girl, Heather Brooks. “What the hell is this?”

“She tried to enter,” Alex growled through clenched teeth.

“Enter what? The tournament?!” Teachers were there then, and Tim and Bailey, their expressions tight with worry.

“Back up and give us some space,” Bailey ordered, dropping to the floor with them and letting Tim use his larger stature to move bystanders away from the gasping, writhing Hufflepuff student.

“What happened?” Arizona asked again anxiously. Heather wasn't in her house but she was a good student, diligent and focused. It was unpleasant to see her in pain. Looking up to scan the crowd, looking for Callie, Arizona caught the gaze of two sixth years from her own house who couldn't hold her eyes, disappearing into the surroundings.

Alex spoke up, the only one who'd been present for the incident, “She just walked right up and threw her name in. I couldn't – there was no time to stop her.”

“This was kids being stupid,” Bailey groused, gesturing with her wand and muttering under her breath.

Arizona knew how to read Alex's eyes though. Whatever this was, it wasn't just stupidity. He looked at her and shook his head imperceptibly, his mouth tight. It wasn't something he was going to talk about here, clearly. His eyes searched the surrounding circle, narrowing at someone behind her. Arizona turned in time to see a group of Durmstangs break away and leave the Hall. Callie was there in the foreground, expression anxious.

“We need to get her to the hospital wing,” Bailey said shortly, standing up and letting Professor Webber and Professor Grey take over. She followed them out with Tim on her heels, the Head Boy sparing a moment to send his sister a worried look.

The good feeling that had lingered in her chest withered like a deflated balloon. She'd let herself get distracted and someone had gotten hurt. “Hey.” Alex's quiet word drew her eyes. “This isn't on us. The teachers should have stopped this.” Together their gazes swung to find Professor Avery. She was already watching them while in tense, heated conversation with Professor Webber as he passed.

Nodding, Arizona blinked and let her eyes fall. A few others in the Hall didn't seem inclined to let them off the hook as easily and she could hear whispers moving like mist through the room. Near the door she spotted Preston Burke, Durmstrang Institute's Headmaster, watching with his arms crossed. His thumb made slow circles on his forearm and he made no move to leave, watching passively but with definite interest in the proceedings. It didn't appear to matter that the accident's victim was already out of the room, his eyes scanning the faces of those still in the Great Hall.

He wasn't the only one looking in their direction in the wake of the Professors' exit. More and more heads were turning toward them, the murmurs growing louder. “We need to get out of here,” Alex muttered, unconsciously taking a step back and pivoting to watch behind them.

“No,” Arizona denied quietly. “We can't go anywhere.” If they retreated to their dark basement it would only feed the whispers they could already hear growing in volume around the room. Her hand found his arm, robes discarded in a heap on the floor where he'd tried to cushion Heather's head from the stone floor. “Let's go sit.”

Anxious to restore normalcy, the long dining tables were moved in as soon as there was space for them and Arizona led Alex toward their table with her hand still on his arm. The other was on the grip of her wand in her pocket. They couldn't hide but she wasn't going to drop her guard or turn her back either.

Dinner was tense and quiet, the crystal Goblet of Fire looming over the room. Normally the chatter would get rather deafening but tonight there were only whispers that never grew above a murmuring hum. Then someone would hiss in warning and the thick silence would fall again.

Arizona knew without hearing what was being said – that Alex (if not her too) was somehow responsible for what had happened to Heather. She'd heard from Alex how he'd been the first one to reach her when everything had happened, the story recounted in their own low whispers. She knew he'd only been attempting to help but that wouldn't be the consensus of the rest of the school.

Neither of the Slytherins were especially hungry but couldn't leave the Great Hall immediately without it looking like they were fleeing. Thankfully there was homework to distract their fellow students from watching them and speculating all night.

Across the room at the Gryffindor table there were a few that were interested in just such speculation rather more than their studies. “He did something!” Mark insisted, not bothering to lower his voice. “I saw how she was jerking and twitching.” He imitated it and Meredith promptly slugged him in the arm. “Ouch,” he deadpanned. “But I'm not kidding. He had a spell on her.”

“Shut up, Mark!” Callie barked when she saw Arizona and Alex rise from their table. “You don't know they did anything!”

“Oh, come on! I know you've got the hots for that traitor, and she _is_ hot but -” The clattering of dishes on the table behind them made Callie turn. The hard hurt in Arizona's eyes was all she could see. Then she blinked and the Slytherins were marching from the Hall.

Callie knew her mouth was open but she couldn't speak. Meredith knew she had a crush, that she was attracted to Arizona, but had no idea that she'd interacted with her one on one. None of her friends had seen anything more than what they wanted to see. Standing up to chase after her though, they'd know. They'd worry and they'd _talk_ about her the way they did about Arizona and Alex.

Making a decision, Callie stood up quickly enough that the bench moved. “Why do you have to be such an _ass_?!” she demanded from Mark.

“Callie!” Meredith was frowning at her but her expression was unreadable beyond that. “What -?”

“I'm going to – I've got to go,” Callie said, her head shaking from side to side. Meredith would be waiting for her as soon as she got back to their dorm, she knew that without her friend having to say a word more.

The front hall was empty though and she glanced left and right before she turned in the direction she was pretty sure would get her to the Slytherin basement fastest. She'd turned two corners before she nearly ran smack into Arizona.

“Don't bother.” Callie's brows drew down and Arizona took a deep breath. “Whatever you think, you don't have to defend me, or chase after me, or whatever.” Arizona was speaking quickly, quietly, but it felt loud in Callie's ears. They were standing too close together. She had to get away from this, from her. Callie might be different from the rest of her house but they still had to exist at this school that would never change. This was over. It had to be. She continued talking without taking a breath to give Callie no time to speak up. “I won't look for you tomorrow night. This was a bad idea.” Spinning on her toes, Arizona walked away without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a day late for festivus - forgive me! if you celebrate other holidays I hope you have a nice one!

Callie could see where was Arizona was coming from, she really could. It did nothing to assuage the growing annoyance in her chest when she spotted the blonde head moving across the Great Hall the next morning at breakfast. She couldn't take her eyes off her, even as she let her hurt feelings simmer. Arizona might have glanced her way but it didn't last long enough to be sure. “What happened with you two?” Meredith's question was asked quietly, without accusation.

“I kissed her,” Callie answered, still watching Arizona. A smile crossed her face without her conscious permission. Until she remembered Arizona's angry cancellation of their date and she turned around to take her seat next to her friend. “She caught me coming in, after the party the first week of school.” Meredith just sat there quietly, letting Callie tell her story without comment or judgment. “We talked. She's not what everyone thinks she is. She's a good person.” She breathed deep. “I kissed her after the banquet. I just – we were talking and I just... kissed her.” Meredith blinked but didn't say anything. A smile teased the corners of her lips though. “We had a, well, we were going to eat dinner tonight on the pitch, but -”

Meredith's face pulled then. “She broke if off? Good riddance then if she can't get her head out of her ass,” she declared loyally.

Callie found herself defending Arizona without meaning to. “She heard what Mark said, and then I followed her out, but she was mad, she said it was a mistake, asking me out.”

Her friend looked so dejected that Meredith had to sigh. “You really like her, don't you?” Callie nodded almost sheepishly. “Well, then find her tonight and show her she was wrong.”

Dark hair and a shy smile caught Meredith's attention and Callie rolled her eyes. “So you're going to talk to Shepherd, then?” she teased, grateful for a chance to change the subject.

“Hey, now, my crush is nothing like yours!” Meredith denied with a laugh.

“Because Arizona's in Slytherin?” Callie was immediately defensive, forgetting for a moment that she was frustrated at the blonde prefect.

“You really trust her?” asked Meredith, genuinely curious.

Nodding slowly, Callie thought about it. It didn't matter what the school thought they saw in Arizona. She could still remember the girl on the train who'd stood up for a boy being bullied because of his name. She knew a girl who had nearly infinite patience with the younger students in the library, helping them with spells or homework, and on the pitch, teaching rolls and grabs to Quidditch hopefuls.

“I do. I trust her.”

Meredith smiled, almost to herself. “Okay then.” Callie's eyes drifted toward the back of a fair head and her mouth pulled. “You have a big heart, Callie. You give people chances they maybe don't deserve,” said Meredith quietly. “If she doesn't deserve it I'll kick her ass myself.”

Callie's lips quirked into a helpless smile. “Thanks.”

Meredith's support did nothing to keep her frustration from stewing throughout classes though. Arizona and Alex deliberately took the back corner desk in class, segregating themselves from all of their classmates, even their own housemates whose furtive glances varied between suspicion and curious admiration. Callie wasn't the only one confused about how to think of Arizona Robbins. It seemed like no one knew quite what to make of the pair. That made her feel no less annoyed when Arizona managed to avoid her in the halls between every single one of their classes. If she didn't know better she'd be sure the Slytherin was apparating away as soon as they were dismissed.

Callie kept an eye toward the table at the far wall during lunch but the back of Arizona's head was inscrutable and never turned in her direction. Their afternoon classes were in entirely different parts of the castle but Callie found that distance only made her frustration grow into genuine anger. History of Magic was spent imagining telling Arizona exactly what she thought of the other girl's dismissal.

Practice should have let her burn the extra emotions out on the pitch but Callie found herself pacing the halls instead of going in for dinner. The prefects were all absent from their respective house tables and it didn't take a genius to figure out that they were still trying to figure out the fallout from the incident with Heather Brooks. Turning a corner with her head down, the sound of quiet voices brought her eyes up to spot Arizona in close conversation with Erica Hahn, Ravenclaw's sixth year prefect. Erica smirked at something Arizona said, her own blonde hair falling across her eyes.

Callie was moving toward them before she'd realized she intended to, stomping across the stone floor until she was almost too close to the pair. Erica Hahn was blonde, though her hair was longer and straighter than Arizona's, and tall, nearly the same height as Callie herself, and her dark blue eyes blinked open wide when Callie physically intruded on her conversation with the younger prefect. “You're the one making a mistake, Arizona,” Callie declared, riding the surge of annoyance to the point of bravado she needed to interrupt. “You're so ready to get pushed that you're pushing first, but you're wrong about me. I know you're not who people think you are. I'm not who you obviously think I am either though. You not even giving me a chance to show you is the mistake, Arizona.”

Only realizing exactly how much she'd shared in front of a girl she wasn't sure she'd ever said more than three words to directly _after_ she was breathing fast and avoiding Erica Hahn's pointed gaze, Callie closed her mouth with a click of teeth. Erica's dark blue eyes traveled between her and Arizona slowly as the Ravenclaw silently decided for herself what she was witnessing.

“Callie...” Arizona had started to speak but Callie was already moving, turning on her heel and fleeing as suddenly as she'd charged over. Biting her lip, Arizona could only give Erica a shrug when the older girl narrowed her questioning gaze at her. “Um – I'm sorry about that.”

“No trouble,” said Erica calmly, watching Callie's quick retreat.

Arizona followed her gaze and could see the stiffness in the Gryffindor's shoulders from where she stood. It wouldn't surprise her at all to learn that Callie was muttering to herself as she stormed off. The thought brought a smile to her mouth in spite of herself and she sighed. “Erica, I've got to go.”

Erica Hahn probably didn't care that she was leaving in the middle of a conversation but she didn't look back for confirmation either. There was only one person whose face she wanted to see and Callie was still walking away from her. “Callie, wait!” Callie turned the corner without slowing down. “Just a second, okay? Wait!” Arizona tried again, picking up her own pace.

Callie didn't stop until Arizona physically jumped in front of her and shifted from side to side to stay in her way. “I think you made yourself clear last night!” Callie barked, her patience at its end. “If you don't mind I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one night.”

“You're not hearing me, Calliope. Sometimes I panic in the moment and call it wrong. I misjudge a situation. I was the one who made a mistake.” Callie was avoiding her eyes except in brief glances and Arizona stepped closer, catching her arms with both hands. “I'm not used to people giving me another chance. Or any chances, really,” she sighed, knowing that it didn't excuse her, but not sure how to apologize. Callie had come after her more than once, had chased her down even after she'd been a jerk to her. “Will you please let me see you tonight?” she asked and swallowed a lump in her throat.

Callie wanted to say yes immediately but took a breath, turning her arms over to grasp Arizona's. “I can't blame you for not trusting anyone, but if I say yes you have to at least be willing to give me some benefit of the doubt, okay?” She licked her lips before speaking again. “If you can't do that then maybe we'd be better off being friends.” Her mouth pulled. “Or not,” she offered quickly, not sure what Arizona would say. She knew exactly what she wanted her to say but had to give her the out. “It's a big castle with lots of floors, lots of places to hide.”

Arizona's smile was small, considering. Her dimples were shallow but deepened as her smile grew. “Calliope,” she whispered to cut off the rambling words. “Will you please go on a date with me tonight?”

Callie's right eyebrow rose slowly, the corners of her mouth turning up in her own happy smile. “I'd love to.” Arizona's hand slipped down from near her elbow to her hand, fingers lacing together gently. She blushed as she realized exactly what she'd done to get Arizona’s attention. “Sorry I crashed your meeting. I – uh-”

“It wasn't anything, with Erica,” clarified Arizona quickly. “We were just talking Quidditch. She isn't my type.”

Wanting to tease, Callie took a glance over Arizona’s shoulder. “She's pretty,” she decided. “I guess I've got a thing for blondes,” she added when Arizona's mouth pulled. The smile that spread across her lips made Callie's stomach flip.

Satisfied, Arizona thought better of confessing that she'd bet on her rival team and had just been getting information about Ravenclaw's chances. Callie's thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand had driven the words clear out of her head. It was causing a very pleasant sensation to slide down her back as well. “Well, could I walk you to the kitchen?”

It was the place they were both going anyway but the chivalry thing was kind of cute. Callie nodded happily, licking her lips and trying to bite back the wide smile that wanted to take over her face. Arizona didn't take her hand away until she was reaching up to pull the kitchen door open for Callie to enter. Arizona had clearly gotten food straight from the kitchens before, the house elves who worked there (all freed and sporting clothes proudly) friendly and familiar with her. Callie could only smile and wave while she watched her date kneel and talk to several gathered elves. A glance over Arizona's shoulder and several pointed fingers in her direction made her fairly sure she was the topic of conversation.

A basket loaded with food proved that Arizona's charms weren't limited only to her and Callie grinned as Arizona took her hand again as they left the kitchens. “Thank you,” said Callie as she pulled the door closed behind them. “So, is this something you do often, pick up food for dinner dates?”

Arizona bumped her lightly with an elbow. “Nope,” she answered cheerfully. Her blue eyes sparkled as she winked sideways at Callie. “You're special.” It wasn't like she had girls lining up for her, after all.

The night air was warm and becoming damp as they stepped out through the smaller side door Arizona was more than passingly familiar with, avoiding the notice of their classmates and setting them on the shortest path to the pitch and the lake. Arizona let Callie coax her toward the lake by the hand willingly. “So, what did you get us?”

The food was still steaming as Arizona set it out on a blanket they put close to the shore where they could still see the sun setting below the treeline. It was nice, the quiet peaceful and not uncomfortable like it could have been. Talk of homework became Quidditch practice misadventures as the sky grew dark, childhood stories as the moon rose. Food had been eaten and they were stretched out at angles on the blanket and staring up into the sky as they talked when clouds started rolling in. Neither were in a rush to end the evening, even when the turning weather grew imminent.

“Tim was always getting us in trouble,” Arizona was saying, stretched out on her side with one hand braced on a bent arm. She could barely see Callie's face in the dark but warm fingers found her hand on the blanket, tracing the lines of her palm. Callie laughed softly when she twitched, her breath hitching and then blowing out slowly.

“Yeah? He doesn't seem like the troublemaker type,” Callie noted, amused.

“Don't let the Head Boy thing fool you. He's always starting stuff at home but he's still the golden boy.” Realizing exactly what she'd said, she huffed out a sigh of dismay. Callie didn't want to hear about the mess that was her family dynamics.

“I'm sure you do your own share of making trouble,” said Callie quietly, still touching her hand almost idly.

Grateful, Arizona laughed, the sound under her breath. “You mean like joining Slytherin?” That wasn't something she talked about, ever. It came out simply though. She didn't even tense up waiting for how Callie reacted. They both just laughed.

“Yes. You're _really_ compliant.” Her sarcasm made them each laugh harder. “Your whole family was Gryffindor before, right?”

Arizona nodded, taking a deep breath. “I'm the family's secret shame.” Callie's hand slipped up to squeeze her wrist in a gesture of comfort. “But, honestly, you're the only one of them I want to hang out with. I like where I am even if half the school hates me on principle.”

“People know you're not -”

“Don't lie, Callie,” Arizona cut her off, knowing what she was going to say.

Callie pulled on her hand until blue eyes dropped to meet her gaze in the dim twilight. “I know you,” she insisted without raising her voice above a whisper.

Blinking, Arizona licked her lips. “Calliope, you don't know me.”

“I know enough. I know you're not who you let everyone else think you are. And I want to know more.” Callie pulled her bottom lip into her mouth to worry it between her teeth. “Like how do you know my name is Calliope?”

“I'm a prefect,” Arizona reminded her with a smile.

An eyebrow rose in question. “So you looked me up?” asked Callie curiously. Arizona's blush didn't have to be seen to be felt and Callie had mercy, resuming tracing patterns on her palm. “Okay, I won't -”

“What do you want me to say, that I've had a thing for you for an embarrassingly long time?” Arizona asked, forcing her tone to stay light.

Callie smiled, turning her head into the blanket to hide her giddiness. “You don't have to say that.” She leaned up on her elbow. “You could have said it last year, though.” Blue eyes blinked, a grin growing with dimples deepening on either side as her head moved closer.

Arizona's gaze flicked to Callie's mouth helplessly, then back to her eyes. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. “It would have taken me all year to work up the nerve to kiss you though,” she confessed in a whisper.

Shifting closer, Callie could feel the warmth of Arizona stretched out beside her. Cold raindrops on her head made a sharp contrast but she leaned forward anyway to take a slow, soft kiss.

The rain began almost in earnest, chilled drops coming faster and more heavily before Arizona could do more than just start to reciprocate. An audible rush of wind and water made her pull back, growling her frustration even as she moved. Cracking lightning on the far side of the lake lit up Callie's face and she licked her lips and blinked when brown eyes caught her gaze. A droplet of rain ran down her cheek and her tongue got it as it rolled past the corner of her mouth.

“We should probably get back inside,” Callie whispered, pulling her lower lip into her mouth. “But I don't want to move,” she confessed, smiling when Arizona's fingers found hers. Arizona shifted on her side and squirmed closer. “Are you cold?” she asked considerately. The wind was picking up as the rain grew closer but going in meant separating from Arizona, not seeing her again until breakfast, maybe in the hall if she was lucky.

Arizona chuckled warmly. “No, I'm fine.” She sighed. “We should probably go back though. It's going to pour.” The rain fell more rapidly as if her statement had been the signal it was waiting for. Arizona sat up with a huff of breath and offered both hands to help Callie up. “I'll walk you back and come back for -”

“Don't be ridiculous. I'll help,” Callie denied with a laugh. “We won't melt,” she teased, darting her head in to kiss Arizona swiftly before she started scooping their things back into the roomy basket.

For her part Arizona was nearly stuck after the surprising kiss, left blinking in the dark until a rumble of thunder set her into motion. Scrambling to catch up, Arizona caught Callie's free hand as the raindrops grew heavier around them.

Neither was in a rush to end the evening in spite of the weather and their pace back toward the castle was less fleeing and more casual strolling. They didn't speak, couldn't without shouting over the showering storm, but Arizona caught brown eyes more than once before they reached the door.

The side entrance was near neither of their common rooms but they lingered just inside to shake off the worst of the dripping, exchanging shy smiles as they each tousled out their hair. “So, that was -”

“Very nice,” finished Callie before Arizona could say something deprecating.

Blue eyes rolled even as a relieved smile tugged at her mouth. “Very nice is just what every girl wants to hear.”

“I loved it,” Callie promised earnestly. “I don't know what I'm going to do to top it.”

The expectation of another date made Arizona feel giddy, her sodden sneakers and dripping clothes completely forgotten. “I'm sure you'll come up with something.”

Noise up the corridor managed to get their attention but neither one could spot anything coming. “Should we take the basket back to the kitchen?” asked Callie when the distant sounds seemed to fade and vanish.

“Yeah, and I'll walk you back to -” A crack of sudden thunder startled them both, the sound loud and too close. Arizona only had time to glance up before Peeves the Poltergeist was dousing them in another pouring of rain. Grabbing Callie's hand, Arizona bolted up the hallway. “I'll get you for this, Peeves!” she shouted over her shoulder as the raincloud followed them, giggling wickedly to itself.

Arizona took a moment to return the basket to the elves, sodden and shifting under the downpour, and then they were running again. Peeves was distracted from them by the easier fresh meat of a group of Beauxbatons students on the stairs and Callie seized the opportunity to win them a bit of a lead near Gryffindor Tower. They were both soaking and breathless by the time they reached the Fat Lady. Callie was sure the painting would have had quite a lot to say about the state of them, but she wasn't in her frame.

“Thanks for walking me back.” They each laughed, looking over the other sympathetically. “You don't have to wait,” Callie said with a sigh, shoes squelching as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

Arizona just shrugged and sat down against the wall. “I'd like to make sure you get inside alright.” Smiling, Callie joined her in the growing puddle they were causing. Either one of them could have dried them off in a moment but neither one reached for her wand. “So, um, do you think -?”

“Oh, I've got to do the research for Avery's paper,” Callie, rubbing both hands up the top of her thighs nervously. Arizona's face fell before she could realize her mistake. “Oh, shit, no, that's not – I didn't mean I don't want to go out with you again, because I do! I'm just busy. Like, really busy, not making an excuse to not see you again,” she fumbled, trying to explain herself. “I really want to see you again, actually.”

The earnest admission made Arizona's smile return and grow, though she ducked her head to hide it behind her knees. “So, maybe I could join you in the library, or something?” They'd be missed, skipping dinner in the Great Hall two nights in a row but she hated the thought of only seeing Callie in class for the rest of the week.

“Yes!” Callie's answer came quickly, before there could be more misunderstandings. “But it's not our second date,” she clarified. Arizona wasn't sure she needed a second date, strictly speaking. She was pretty convinced after one date that she might only need another, oh, fifteen minutes before she's completely taken with Callie Torres. “So, tomorrow?”

“Perfect.” Alex would have a lot to say about how lame studying in the stacks was, but she couldn't care. Tonight had gone too wonderfully, even with the rain, for her to care what her best friend would say. Anything else she wanted to say now was preempted by the Gryffindor portrait hole swinging open, pushed from the inside to allow some of Callie's classmates to leave their common room.

The first two girls who climbed out sent them both confused glances and frowns but they were followed out as Arizona and Callie each got to their feet. “Well, what do we have here?” Arizona went stiff, her shoulders rising around her ears at the smug tone in her brother's voice.

“Timothy...”

“It seems to be my baby sister,” Arizona growled, glaring at him, and Callie had to stifle her laughter, “and Callie Torres, sitting in the hallway soaking wet.” His eyebrows bobbed playfully and Callie blushed. Arizona stepped forward suddenly, both hands pushing him back.

“Shut up, Tim,” she enunciated firmly, speaking from between her teeth. “This is – _we_ are none of your business. Got it?”

The Head Boy just grinned widely, rocking back on his heels and forward again on his toes with his hands in the pockets of his robes. “It's a nice night out, I see,” he said, leaning around to speak directly to Callie. He winked, his eyes brown where his sister's were blue. “I hope you both had a nice time.”

Arizona glared at the back of his head as her brother went on his way, eyes narrowing at him as he held a pair of fingers over his shoulder where he was sure she could see the teasing salute. Fingers sliding between her own made the tension in her shoulders just melt away. She dropped her gaze to Callie holding her hand, her throat working as she swallowed. “I had an amazing time,” Callie whispered, her breath warm against blonde hair.

“Yeah,” Arizona agreed, licking her lips as her gaze wandered back up to meet Callie's. That was her intention, anyway, except her eyes kind of got _caught_ on Callie's mouth. “Me too.” She flicked her eyes up swiftly, looking for something and finding it in Callie's before she took a half step closer. Her robes were dripping on their feet but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Callie's tongue peeked out to wet her lips unconsciously and Arizona was nearly close enough to feel it on her own mouth. In the space between heartbeats she was. Callie couldn't be the only one making the first move. Arizona was relieved when the Gryffindor kissed her back, one hand gripping damp robes at her side while the fingers of the other hand skated across her jaw.

Arizona caught her hand as the slow kiss ended, smiles on both faces. Their eyes were close, Arizona pulling Callie's hand to her mouth to kiss her palm. “I wasn't ready for the night to be over just yet,” she explained in a whisper, Callie just shaking her head slowly and squeezing her hand.

“I'll see you tomorrow?” she checked. It had been a good night but they couldn't just stand in this hallway. They had homework, classes tomorrow, friends who would inevitably be waiting to question them.

Nodding, Arizona smiled happily. Her dimples were adorable and Callie fought the urge to lean forward and kiss her again. “Tomorrow,” confirmed Arizona. “Good night, Calliope.”

“Good night,” Callie sighed in answer, taking a step back toward the still open portrait hole. A shy smile was the last bit of Arizona's expression she saw before she was in her house common room and facing her best friend's smirking grin. “Hey, Mer.” She wiped her mouth unconsciously with one hand. “How's it going?”

Meredith took the attempt at normalcy as confirmation of whatever she thought Callie had been doing, leaning back in her chair and crossing one leg over the other. “You look a little...” She surveyed the dripping clothing pointedly.

“Oh, don't even _think_ it!” Callie interjected, eyes narrowing as her friend smirked wickedly.

Giving up her teasing (for the moment, Callie was sure), Meredith leaned forward quickly, her wand already in her hand. A quick motion and a mutter and Callie was dry from head to toe, her hair curling wildly around her face. “So, how was it? Did you kiss her again? How'd you get all wet? Did she try anything?”

Trying to push her hair down with one hand, Callie shot her friend an exaggerated eye roll. “Wow, you're nosy!”

“Spill it!”

Robbed of the excuse to duck to their room for a change of clothes, she sat down on the couch opposite her friend. “It was great, okay?” she conceded with a shy smile, chewing on the inside of her bottom lip. “Dinner outside by the lake...”

“Did she push you in?” Meredith guessed, though her tone was more playful than accusing. Callie's whole expression made it clear that she was beyond smitten with her date, more than pleased with how the night had gone.

Dark eyes rolled in her direction. “It rained. And then Peeves doused us again when we got back inside the castle.”

“So, it's... something.” The answer was all over Callie's face. “When are you going to see her again? What are you going to do?”

Grateful for the unquestioning support, Callie grinned and leaned back, stretching out. “Well, we're meeting up in the library tomorrow, but I was thinking about the next Hogsmeade weekend...”


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you have the -?” The book was sliding across the table toward her before the question was out of Callie's mouth and she smiled across at Arizona. “Thank you.” A foot bumped hers under their book bound table and Arizona leaned forward.

 “Have you seen -?” Her fingers trailed lightly across the back of Callie's hand as she reached for the portion of the page where the spell she wanted to show her resided.

 Alex seemed to be noisy on purpose as he rounded the end of the row nearest their secluded table and Arizona leaned back with a reluctant sigh as her best friend plopped his book down on top of hers. “Check it out.” He ignored his own untimely interruption and pointed at the book's binding in dismay. “Someone tore pages out of here.”

 “Fascinating,” Arizona grumbled dryly, slumping back into her own seat. Really, so much more interesting than taking advantage of their out of the way table to steal closer to Callie.

 Callie smirked, knowing what was on her mind, and managed to look slightly more interested in that fact. “Weird. You better hope Pince doesn't think you did that to one of her books.”

 He shrugged, a frown on his brow as he leaned forward to look more closely at the damaged text. “I found it like this in the stacks, just laying on the ground.”

 “What is it?” Arizona asked, distracted by her own note taking.

 Alex flipped back to the table of contents. “Looks like... transporting, teleportation spells, maybe?”

 One of Callie's brows rose. “Like apparating? Wouldn't that be pretty simple?”

 “Unless you're here,” noted Arizona without looking up from her own work. Alex and Callie were both frowning when she looked up, exchanging considering glances. “What?” she asked, confused by the sudden silence.

 “Someone's trying to get into Hogwarts? That's not possible, right?” Callie questioned.

 “That's what they thought in Harry Potter's day,” countered Alex seriously.

 Arizona interjected, “Hey, okay, whoa! What are you two talking about? Why would someone want to sneak into the school?”

 They just looked at each other and then back at her. “The tournament seems like the obvious answer,” Alex said slowly, as if she were being obtuse.

 “They wouldn't -”

 “That's what they thought before -” Alex argued before the protest was even out of her mouth.

 “Hey,” Callie stepped in prior to their voices rising. “We're freaking ourselves out. That's it. Things aren't like that anymore, not like they were then.” She mustered a smile, forced a laugh. “Some pages are missing out of a book. It's probably some overzealous first years. Or a Durmstang who can't bother with the checking the book out. Yeah? We're being crazy.” Her head cocked toward the chair beside her. “Can you come here and show me that spell?” she asked, her smile becoming genuine as she directed it at Arizona.

 The Slytherin was out of her seat with a popping burst of energy, around the table with a grin. Alex took her abandoned chair with a good natured grunt. He was surprisingly tolerant of his best friend's more than occasional absence from the Great Hall for dinner, Callie's addition to their studying in the library Arizona's unspoken compromise for splitting her time.

 Spending time with Callie since their date was complicated, a tricky balancing act, but entirely necessary. The first date had not been a fluke, not the result of wind and rain and the dark lake. Those ingredients were no one's idea of a great date, but their second had been no less perfect for the sunshine and breeze that carried their conversation across the hills they'd found themselves wandering through.

 Dinner in the castle felt impossible, even if a few weeks of distance from the incident with Brooks at the Goblet had made the suspicious whispers fade to the background as names were pulled and the Quidditch season started. On their own Arizona and Alex just weren't enough to keep the school's interest. Not this year. Arizona wasn't convinced that the status quo wouldn't change, and fast, if she took a seat at the Gryffindor table, or if Callie sat down at her table. So their time together was mostly spent in the library if it was too cloudy, cold, or wet to be outside.

 It only felt like hiding when she was back in the Slytherin basement alone at the end of the day. She hadn't found the nerve to ask Callie exactly what she thought about their pseudo clandestine relationship.

 “Hey, so about this weekend -” Callie spoke up as if Arizona's musings had been spoken aloud. Adding to the numerous distractions this term this weekend was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year.

 “Oh, well -”

 Callie kept speaking without hearing Arizona's quiet protest, “I was thinking we could leave after breakfast so you don't have to get up early, Karev.”

 The two Slytherins blinked at each other in clear surprise. “You want to go together?” Arizona asked.

 Alex added, “With me? Robbins, since when did you go that way?”

 “Shut up,” barked Arizona sharply. “Callie -”

 Callie blinked then, expression confused and heading toward the hurt end of the emotional spectrum. “You don't want to go?” The 'with me' was unspoken but still stung. Without a word Alex stood up and disappeared into the surrounding books again.

 “Callie, stop! Whatever you're thinking, just stop. I just figured that -” she sighed, eyes dropping to the tabletop. “We don't go _out_. That's all.” She felt guilty just saying it. Callie's eyes narrowed in thought. “We don't eat together in the Hall, we eat out by the lake or walk around the grounds. And don't get me wrong, I love it, and you're amazing, but I just, I didn't think you'd want to -”

 “Be out?” Callie questioned, her tone sharp.

 “Not like that! Be seen with _me_!” Arizona's voice was too loud and someone beyond their row hushed them.

 Arizona took a shaky breath in preparation for making her case but Callie didn't give her the moment to start. “No, you're going to listen to me now. You like talking, making speeches, I've noticed.” She smiled helplessly and Arizona reciprocated, looking strained by the effort of holding her tongue. “But right now you're going to stay quiet and listen to me. You got me?”

 “Got it,” she said meekly, poking her tongue out and making a show of biting down on it lightly when she got a pointed glance from Callie.

 “Okay, good,” said Callie with a smile. Leaning forward she slipped a hand over to cover Arizona's. “You're this badass Slytherin, I know. But I also know _you._ Or I'm starting to. And I want to learn more.” She smiled patiently and the corners of Arizona's lips quirked up. “So that means that in _addition_ to going to the lake and studying in the library, that I want to go to Hogsmeade with you, and hang out with your friends.”

 “You already know Alex,” murmured Arizona, cheeks going slightly pink as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

 “Hush, I'm still talking,” Callie reminded her. “My point is that I don't care who knows that you're my girlfriend. I want to brag about you to my friends and kind of secretly pull for Slytherin when you're not playing us.” Arizona grinned. “I don't care what anyone says, Arizona. That's what I'm mostly trying to say. Because no matter how you want the rest of the school to see you, you're letting me see someone else and I really, _really_ like her,” Callie confessed with a shy smile, eyes dropping to their joined hands when Arizona squeezed her fingers lightly.

 The silence that fell after she stopped talking felt nervous for only a second, until a smile was growing across Arizona's mouth. “I'm your girlfriend?”

 Callie blinked, grinning. “Yeah,” she confirmed as though it should be obvious. “So are we going to the village or what?”

 Nodding, Arizona brought the hand she was holding to her mouth. “I would love that. Under one condition.” Callie's eyebrow arched in question, the smile not wavering. “It's a date. Just you and me. Alex is on his own.”

 “I can deal with that.” Callie licked her lips as Arizona's mouth brushed the back of her hand. “So now the question becomes, do we eat breakfast at school or in the village?”

 Arizona gave it only a second of consideration. “In the village.” Any time with Callie that she could get out from under the scrutiny of their peers, she wanted it. “I know a few places.” It would be an earlier start than most of their classmates but for once it wasn't calculated. She just wanted more time with Callie, as much as she could have.

 “Great.” Callie beamed. “So I'll meet you -”

 “By the front doors,” Arizona cut her off in a rush. Callie waiting anywhere around the Slytherin common room was good for neither of them.

 Callie nodded slowly, brows dropping only slightly. It wasn't hard to figure out Arizona's concern there. “What time should we meet?”

 “Whenever you want,” promised Arizona eagerly.

 Callie's smile was back. “Well, do you want to sleep in?”

 “I don't really do that,” said Arizona with an almost sheepish smile.

 “So eight thirty would be okay?”

 “Perfect.”

 The day itself was pretty perfect as well, crisp but not cold, cloudy but still bright when Callie left the castle to find Arizona already waiting for her on the path. The Slytherin had a black and green beanie pulled down over her hair, braided pigtails falling to either shoulder. “You been waiting long?” asked Callie as she joined her, one hand reaching naturally for Arizona's.

 “Not at all.” Her fingers were cold enough that Callie might have argued but Arizona was facing her suddenly and going up on her toes for a less than quick kiss of greeting. Callie's free hand caught the dark gray sweater at her waist and Arizona rocked closer, smiling into the kiss as Callie's lips pulled on hers. “Mmh, good morning,” she hummed as she settled back on her heels. “You ready to go?”

 Nodding, Callie swung their joined hands. “Let's go.”

 The village was sleepy and quiet, the shopkeepers still opening up as they meandered through the streets. No one looked at them twice for being a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. They escaped notice entirely, as a matter of fact. Not that it was something Arizona was noticing. Her attention was entirely wrapped up in her date. Calliope Torres was amazing – funny and smart, utterly charming, completely entrancing. They split a short stack for breakfast, Callie laughing loudly at her when syrup dripped from her fork and rolled down her chin. Arizona was helpless to do more than grin as she licked the sweetness from the tip of her finger, drinking in the dancing light in Callie's mocha and cinnamon eyes.

 The late morning was warmer as they left the small cafe they'd ducked into, more people on the streets than there had been earlier but Callie paid them no notice, engaged in a story about her sister Aria's first experience with Floo powder and how it had gone hilariously wrong.

 “Hey, Cal!”

 Arizona's shoulders went tight but Callie simply turned to greet Meredith Grey with a smile. “Hey!”

 Meredith's gaze flicked to Arizona and the Slytherin mustered a forced smile. “Morning,” she mumbled.

 “Have you seen Cristina?” Meredith asked Callie, though not before she took note of their joined hands. Fumbling, Arizona released Callie's fingers to fidget with her hat, pulling it off her head and stuffing it in her pocket only to pull it out again and tug it back on, down over her ears.

 Callie's sideways glance was confused, hurt, but Arizona pretended to window shop so she wouldn't have to see it. “Um, no, sorry. We were having breakfast. You guys didn't walk down together?” Meredith shook her head, her feet shifting. Her head turned to deliberately send hair across her eyes and Callie's gaze narrowed at her best friend. “Oh, what did you do? You two aren't fighting, are you?”

 “No!” yelped Meredith quickly, looking around the crowded street. Her gaze caught black hair and her ears went pink. “I might have... missed breakfast. I was hoping she'd already be here.”

 Callie's brow arched as she turned her head to spot Derek Shepherd crossing the street with Mark Sloan. “Oh, you missed breakfast, huh?” She grinned and Meredith swatted her arm. “I gotcha.”

 “Oh shut up! You're not helping, so I'm going to go.” Meredith spared a glance for a still patiently ignoring them Arizona. “Have a good time, okay?”

 “Yeah, like you did,” teased Callie right back as her friend left them to hurry up the sidewalk after the older Ravenclaw boy. Her tone was sharper when she addressed her date. “You can look at me now.”

 Arizona jumped, guilty. “I didn't know that she, that anyone knew about -”

 “You didn't think my _best_ friend knows who I'm dating?” asked Callie incredulously. “Seriously?” Arizona could only shuffle her feet, pushing her hat around again on top of her head. “Okay, you know that this is crap, right? If you want to go out with me then we're going to be _out_ , Arizona. You said you thought I wouldn't want to be seen with you, but you're the one who hid.” She sighed when Arizona merely glanced at her, couldn't meet her eyes. “I can't do this. I won't. If you want to be with me then you have to be with _me_ in front of my friends, our classmates, and the rest of the school.”

 Callie was going to walk away. She was screwing this up. It would be better for Callie if she just let her out of this now, without fighting, before anyone got hurt. “Can you just – I need a minute, okay?” Callie's arms were crossed but Arizona didn't let herself look away again. She wanted to be selfish with Callie. “This is all just – weird to me. Can you get that?”

 Softening, Callie let out another deep breath. “I understand, Arizona. But I need you to understand that being with you, I want to be with you in front of my friends too.”

 Arizona nodded, determinately taking her hand down to keep from playing restlessly with her hat. “This is stupid. You and -”

 “Nope,” Callie denied before it was even out of her mouth. “You don't get to decide who I date. I want to date you. If that's not what you want then say it. But no one gets to tell me that you and I are a bad idea.” Her gaze locked on blue irises and her expression softened further when Arizona finally mustered a weak smile. “Not even you.” Arizona nodded sheepishly. “Okay, now if I try and hold your hand are you going to run back to the castle?”

 “No,” murmured the rebuked Slytherin. “Just don't give up on me,” she requested, reaching for Callie's hand and squeezing. Her date promptly upped the contact, pulling her in to sling an arm over her shoulder and kissing the side of her face briefly before letting her go again just as quickly.

 Callie smirked to herself as Arizona blushed, biting back a smile. “Where should we go next?” she asked happily. Meredith was chasing Derek and Cristina had her big yen for Hunt. Why should it have to be so complicated just because the girl she happened to like was in Slytherin? It was idiotic as far as she was concerned.

 “Um, the Quidditch shop?” Arizona spoke up in a squeak, clearing her throat and going red again when Callie laughed.

 The bell over the door tinkled as they came in but they drew no notice, even though there were more than a few Hogwarts students in the store. They were just two more teens. Arizona let herself breathe deep and caught Callie's sideways smile before reaching for her hand again to loop their fingers.

 The Three Broomsticks was more crowded still, all of the tables already occupied by their classmates. “Callie, over here!” It was Meredith again, packed around a table with Cristina, Derek, Owen, Teddy, Mark, and Lexie.

 “What do you think?” asked Callie, cocking an eyebrow at Arizona. Determined to show Callie that she had heard her today and that she was willing to try, Arizona squeezed her hand and nodded. “We'll just stay for a minute,” she promised under her breath, pulling her toward the crowded table.

 Lexie was leaving as Callie steered herself and Arizona in their direction. “Hey, Lexie, wait,” Callie tried to stop her but the younger girl waved her off and disappeared into the crush of people.

 “Just let her go,” Meredith advised her, shooting a sharp look at Mark, who shrugged and tried to look innocent.

 Callie's eyes rolled as she took the now vacant place beside him. “Seriously? She's -”

 “Not that much younger than us!”

 “Mer's sister,” Callie finished emphatically. “And a kid, so leave her alone!” Arizona was still standing beside the table awkwardly and Callie pushed at Mark's shoulder with one arm. “Move over.”

 His expression dropped into a frown. “Why?”

 “So Arizona can sit down,” chimed in Meredith from the other side of the circle.

 Everyone was looking at her, Derek with a small smile of greeting, Cristina impassive and unreadable, Owen stern. She was pretty sure his face just normally looked like that though. Teddy's smile appeared to be genuine and she yanked on Mark's other arm forcefully. “Don't be a jerk,” she said shortly. “Hey, Arizona.”

 “Hi,” Arizona muttered, stubbornly not letting her head drop and shoulders slump.

 “Are you two having a good day?” asked Teddy kindly.

 “Yeah,” Arizona spoke up to answer. She wasn't going to shrink in her seat and give Callie any reason to regret bringing her around her friends. “We are.”

 “Are you ready for your game?” asked Cristina, the Ravenclaw team having lost their season opener to the Gryffindors.

 Arizona nodded but Mark was the one who spoke up, “Oh please. Like anybody needs talent to beat the powderpuffs.”

 “We're ready to beat you, too,” Arizona said coolly, without missing a beat, while the others stared between her and Mark. One hand found Callie's leg and squeezed gently. “I'll go get us some drinks. What would you like?”

 “Butterbeer, please.”

 “You got it.” With a shadow of her usual perky smile, Arizona pecked Callie's lips lightly and hopped to her feet. “Be right back.” The heated discussion started practically as soon as Arizona was gone from the table but she deliberately didn't listen to it, weaving through the crowd to the bartop and, spotting Alex, squeezed between two stools to lean on the counter and wait for service.

 “Looks like you're having a blast,” he noted dryly.

 “Oh yeah.” She snaked her arm over his to steal his glass. He stole it back after a sip and she sighed. “I mean, we _were_. Could I get two butterbeers? Thank you,” she requested when the bartender passed them. “We have to kill Gryffindor next month.”

 Alex smirked, taking a glance over his shoulder at the table his friend had fled. “We'll get them,” he promised, his elbow knocking against hers. “Heads up.”

 Arizona had only just started to turn and Callie was there. “Oh hey, I was coming back.” Behind her their glasses were set on the bar and she handed over the coins to pay for them.

 “We're not going back over there,” Callie said matter of factly. “Mark's an ass.” She laughed when Alex hid an agreement in his glass. “I'm spending today with you, not Mark.”

 “They're your friends. And I can take it,” Arizona tried to object. She wouldn't hate _not_ seeing Mark Sloan again but she wouldn't be the reason Callie couldn't spend time with her friends.

 “You don't have to take anything from him, or anyone,” Callie denied her, shaking her head. “Alex, how's it going today?”

 He shrugged, rolling the last of his drink around the bottom of his glass. “Not too bad.” He drained it and stood up. “I think I might go back to the castle and use the pitch for a while since most everybody is here.”

 “That's a good idea. Think we could join you?”

 “Callie -”

 “Sure, Torres.” His grin was a friendly challenge. “I won't go easy on you just because you're Robbins' girl.”

 She matched him with a smirk of her own. “Bring it, Karev. We'll finish our drinks and meet you up there. You can get warmed up to get your ass kicked.” Alex winked at her and Callie couldn't help a chuckle. “I like the sound of that,” she noted softly as he walked away.

 “What?” asked Arizona, levering herself onto her friend's empty stool.

 Callie didn't sit but stepped in close beside Arizona. “Robbins' girl,” she hummed warmly, reaching out to take her glass.

 Arizona smiled happily, pleased by the answer. “You know we don't have to go play if you don't want to,” she offered.

 “What makes you think I wouldn't want to play? You think I can't handle you and Karev?” Callie teased, pressing in close against Arizona's side to reach for her glass. “Anything you want to do, Arizona. This is our day.”

 “You don't want to spend our day with Alex.”

 Callie shrugged, utterly nonchalant. “You put up with two minutes of Sloan, so I think I owe you a few hours of Alex time.”

 Blue eyes rolled in the direction of the table they'd left. Everyone was looking in their direction. “Yeah, why do you hang out with that tool?”

 “He's not always like that.” The fact was that Mark could be a good guy but he could also, and more frequently, be an unbearable jerk. She could handle cocky, confident Mark on the pitch but it didn't really translate well to social situations where he was an asshole to her girlfriend.

 “You weren't dating me before now.”

 “Us dating is not an excuse for him to talk to you like he did. Now, why are we still talking about Mark? I think maybe you're afraid to play against me now that we're together.” Arizona's head snapped up, her eyes bright and playful. “That's why you're making excuses.”

 Arizona's laugh was catching, bringing a smile to Callie's face. “Okay, you're going to be sorry you said that. Finish your drink and it's on.”

 In spite of the jokes they both lingered over their glasses and didn't hurry back up to the castle, splitting up only to get their brooms and change clothes. Arizona was already in the air when Callie arrived, dodging bludgers and passing a quaffle between herself and Alex. Callie was in time to block Alex's shot on the goal but had to duck a bludger for her trouble.

 “You two aren't afraid I'll learn your secrets?” asked Callie with a grin.

 The two Slytherins exchanged smirks, Arizona doing a quick loop and laughing from upside down when Callie's grip tightened on her broom in reflex. “It can only make it more interesting to play you,” she reasoned happily, teasing. Getting to know Callie was certainly making her life more interesting.

 “Let's see what you've got then,” challenged Callie with an arched brow as Arizona righted herself just in time to miss another bludger.


	6. Chapter 6

Mornings before a Quidditch game were always louder in the Hall, conversations about expectations all over the room raising the volume. Callie wasn't the only one of her friends betting on Slytherin to win, which was a relief, even if Meredith claimed she was simply being practical. The Hufflepuffs had a good keeper in Jackson Avery, a promising chaser with Heather Brooks, who had recovered well from the incident with the Goblet of Fire, but their team just couldn't compete with the team Arizona ran for Slytherin.

Across the room Arizona was leaned over her breakfast with her head next to Alex's, both eating with one hand and most of their attention focused on the paper on the table between them. Maybe she was smitten, but Callie thought it was kind of cute to see her girlfriend all focused and intense on their game plan. Not cute enough that she wasn't going to do her best to defeat them on the pitch when they played each other, however.

It wasn't a game strategy that had Arizona's attention though, but an article in the _Daily Prophet._ “Death Eater James Karev Sighted in the UK.” Beneath it, in less massive letters, the subtitle – “Famed Auror Daniel Robbins in pursuit.” It was only a brief piece, scant on details, but they'd learned that could be a blessing and a curse. It left them in the dark more often, but the shorter the article the less likely that it would be noticed by one of their classmates. Looking up from the paper, Arizona's gaze moved instinctively toward the Gryffindor table. Tim read the entire paper every day, he always had, ever since he was young. For a while it had been the easiest way to know how and where their father was on any given day. He was already looking at her, his expression tight. Arizona could only shake her head, the movement so slight that only her brother would have detected it.

With a sigh her eyes slipped away, up the table. Callie's smile caught her and Arizona mustered an answering quirk to her lips. Her girlfriend hadn't read the paper. Let her think she was worried about the game. At least until later. Callie winked and Arizona's smile grew genuine. Alex bumped her in the side with an elbow.

“Burke is looking over here,” he muttered, leaning away and flicking the paper up to cover them somewhat.

Arizona looked swiftly toward the head table but the Headmaster of Durmstrang was pouring himself more juice. “Are you sure?”

“He was looking right at us,” Alex confirmed, growling and low. “Right at me.”

Brows dropping, Arizona gripped the sleeve of his shirt. “Let's get to the pitch” A sharp whistle drew the attention of the rest of their team, the others following more slowly, one or two still blinking sleepily. Alex set the pace, jogging out of the Hall and leaving Arizona to chase the stragglers. By the time they reached the locker room everyone was awake and alert. They reconvened after each player had their brooms in hand. A look silenced the last whispers in their huddle and Arizona cleared her throat lightly. “We've practiced this. Everyone play your assignments, keep your eyes open, and we've got them.” She met the gazes of each team member one on one, landing on Alex. “Slytherin on two.”

The cheer deafened them for a moment, mere warm up for the roars from the stands as they walked up the tunnel and mounted their brooms. Arizona did one quick pass of the Slytherin seats before meeting Jackson Avery at midfield for the handshake. He smiled perfunctorily but didn't try to crush her hand. “See you out there.” He nodded and their referee gestured for the chasers to move into the center ring for the toss. Arizona went low, eyes already scanning for the positions of the rest of the Hufflepuff defense.

The whistle marked the release of the balls, quaffle flying straight up to be snagged by Brooks, Snitch darting out of view, and the bludgers setting out on their destructive path. She knew where Alex was without looking for him, noting the movements of their counterpart beaters before she looked for the bludgers. There was one charging straight at Avery in the goal but his teammate deflected it with her bat. It shot straight away at Heather Brooks, who managed to dodge it but missed the quaffle. Slytherin took the ball and a shot on the goal. Jackson was avoiding another bludger and the score took an early Slytherin lead.

Arizona hadn't even swung her bat yet. That was strange. Sitting up straight on her broom, Arizona took a look at the motion on the pitch. Everywhere she looked was a Hufflepuff struggling with their broom or ducking a bludger. Her teammates were taking gleeful advantage of the other team's distraction but it made something cold settle in her stomach as the cheers of the crowd became cries of disbelief and jeers of dismay.

Alex was as confused as Arizona, his broom steering toward her through the chaos. “Hey!” Arizona called down to Madame Hooch. “Stop the game!”

The Quidditch mistress was as concerned as anyone but a move of her wand demonstrated her own ineffectiveness against whatever was happening.

Reaching them without having to duck once, Alex leaned over to avoid shouting. “What are we doing?” he asked. The crowd was restless, growing angry.

Arizona's eyes skated across the seething walls of color – gold, red, green, blue. The longer they sat there with the score climbing, the worse the reaction would be. “Get the bludgers. Get them on the ground.” Hufflepuff's seeker was too bombarded to look for the Snitch but Arizona spied her own seeker in hot pursuit. At the least it should end the game, if not win them any goodwill.

Alex shot off with a nod, flinging himself into the track of the nearest projectile and stretching out to reach for it.

The other bludger had wrangled the Hufflepuff chasers and their keeper against the goals and was circling like a shark, darting in to make anyone who attempted to break free regret it. It fled when Arizona dropped in from above and tried to grab it, heading down and trying to turn past her at a sharp hairpin, moving to knock Jackson Avery out of the sky as he feinted away from the goalposts. It was a good effort, using himself as a target, the bludger tearing through the air at him.

Arizona practically fell onto the thing, dropping off her broom to wrap arms and legs around the furious projectile and doing her best to send them both plummeting to the sand at the bottom of the pitch. The bludger resisted but couldn't outmatch the stubbornly clinging Slytherin, only managing to slow their descent just slightly.

The ground struck with blazing force, Arizona's vision exploding white as pain erupted through her back, her arms. It felt as if something in her side _popped_ , painful and loud in her head, as she skidded across the dirt. The bludger bucked against her weakening grip but Arizona managed to turn and trap the ball beneath her. Her arm felt like it was on fire, her head pounding. Passing out would be a relief, she was sure, but she forced herself to muffle the bludger, gritting her teeth into her tongue to keep herself alert.

The sound of a sharp whistle was the last thing Arizona heard before she fainted.

Waking up was less noisy, just muted voices, and considerably more comfortable, the beds in the Hospital Wing a far cry from the surface of the pitch. Her head felt only cloudy instead of blinding as she started to come around. Her arm was padded though, wouldn't move as much as she felt like it should. Her side was aching but probably should have felt worse if the memories of her fall were anything to go by.

“Stop moving,” murmured a quiet voice, a hand pressing lightly against her wrist. “You're still hurt.”

Arizona _did_ still hurt, though her arm wasn't broken anymore. Her broken ribs were still knitting, her breathing painful unless she kept it shallow. She could feel the bones healing and popping between breaths. Forcing her eyes open slowly Arizona found herself in an isolated corner of the infirmary, the far side of the room populated by several teachers. She wasn't entirely alone, Callie slumped in a seat beside her bed with a hand on her arm. Light fingers drew circles on the inside of her wrist and Arizona mustered a tired smile. “Hey, you're here.” She pushed herself up with one arm but couldn't sustain lying on her side, head dropping with a groan at the pressure on her ribs.

“Well, yeah,” Callie said as she stood up, adjusting Arizona's pillows and helping her sit up. “They wouldn't let Alex stay the night.”

Arizona looked around quickly, or as quickly as she could. Alex wasn't there. “Where – is he okay?”

Callie's lips pursed as she resumed her seat. “He's in the dorm. He's not the one who _jumped_ off of a broom to ride a bludger into the ground.” Her tone was short and sharp and Arizona let her eyes go wide. “Don't do that!” Callie snapped. “Don't pull a cute face! You scared me, Arizona! When you fell -” She trailed off, shaking her head while her hands swiped against her legs.

“I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to scare you,” Arizona apologized, her injured arm too sore to extend. “But I had to do -”

“I know,” sighed Callie, scrubbing tired eyes with the heel of one hand while the other reached for Arizona's wrist again. “It worked, if that makes you feel good about being a hero.”

Arizona's throat felt tight as she swallowed. “Is that what I am?”

“The whole school is talking about what you did.”

She cocked her head, eyebrows rising in doubt. “Is that what they're saying?” She didn't believe that for a minute. She knew exactly what the school would think had happened out there on the pitch. It was part of the reason she'd thrown herself onto the bludger. “Alex is okay?”

There was exactly nothing Callie could say about what the rest of Hogwarts thought had happened today and she knew it. She nodded, squeezing her wrist again. “He's fine. He used his bat to knock it down.” Her tone suggested that she personally thought that was a much better idea than Arizona's physical display at the game.

“Who knew Alex is the brains of the outfit?” Arizona teased, her voice gruff with pain and sleep. “How long was I out? Is everyone else alright? The Hufflepuffs?”

“You were out for a while,” answered Callie, her reproach clear. “But you were the only one hurt badly.” Arizona was chewing on her lip and Callie's expression softened. “Arizona -”

Their private moment was interrupted by Professor Avery clearing her throat. Callie stood up from her seat swiftly and moved to give them privacy while Arizona pushed herself up straighter, biting back a groan for her efforts. “I must say that I'm proud of how quickly you reacted today, helping Jackson deal with his classmates.” Arizona bit the inside of her cheek to keep her expression from twisting, nodded dutifully. “But if you have any information about what happened -” Her eyes cut to Callie lingering close. “It would be better to talk to me now.”

Tamping down her first instinct to be defensive, Arizona shook her head stiffly. “I don't know anything.” Except that it appeared someone had been trying to deliver the game to Slytherin. Something told her that the Hufflepuff team simply didn't have that many enemies out there. But there were any number of parties interested in destroying Slytherin's hard fought credibility. To say nothing of the people in her house who might have done it themselves, trying to make a galleon on the game, or simply to humiliate the Hufflepuffs. The only thing she was sure of at the moment was that no one on her squad would have had part in something like this. Half of them weren't capable yet of the magic it would take to pull this off. And the other half were people she'd chosen, that she trusted – at least enough to be sure that none of them had done this.

Catherine Avery's eyes were sharp, flinty even on her best day. She didn't voice her disbelief but her expression said it for her perfectly without words.

“I don't even know what happened, really. Just that the bludgers went rogue and went after the other team.” Only the other team. It hadn't escaped anyone's notice and Avery was no fool. Arizona met her eyes without blinking, forcing herself to remain steady. “I was just trying to stop it before anyone got hurt.” Callie made a noise but the two Slytherins didn't break their stare. Professor Avery had been the one to choose her for prefect. She had to have some small amount of faith in her.

The Head of Slytherin blinked, finally releasing her breath and letting her head incline. Arizona didn't relax just yet though. “Very well, Miss Robbins. Get some rest and I'll see you in class first thing Monday.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

As soon as the professor was away Arizona turned her head sharply, pointedly _not_ looking at Callie as she returned to the bedside. “Hey, what's wrong?” Arizona's head shook but she wouldn't look at her. “Hey.” Callie sat on the edge of the mattress rather than in her chair again. “Look at me?”

Arizona was wiping her teary eyes as she submitted, a sheepish smile painful on her lips. “Sorry. I have some authority issues.”

Callie was shocked for only a moment, her mouth opening just a fraction. It was sweet, really, reconciling yet another anomaly between the happy, funny, smart girl she knew as her girlfriend and the critical badass the school knew as Arizona Robbins. “Oh, sweetheart.” She couldn't help smiling, feeling very affectionate where she'd been anxious. Arizona was so many things and so many people just didn't see it.

Arizona's smile grew more natural. “No, Calliope, this is not cute. Do not find this charming.”

“I find most things you do charming,” Callie confessed, leaning over to kiss the side of her face. “I could maybe even learn to like your new superhero thing if it hadn't landed you in here.”

Breathing deep and holding it deliberately, Arizona could feel her side aching. The pain would fade, she knew from experience. “I'll be more careful next time I dive off my broom,” promised Arizona with a smirk, pleased with the narrow glare she got in response.

Callie shook her head, her smile patient. “Just try not to get hurt anymore tonight, please.”

Blue eyes went wide, Arizona forming the perfect innocent expression. “I'm in the hospital wing, Callie. What could possibly happen in here?”

“I know you and Alex better than that,” Callie answered, eyes rolling. “Just be careful.” She leaned over again, hesitating only a moment before Arizona was rising up to kiss her. It was soft contact, mostly chaste with teachers on the other side of the room. Arizona settled back into her pillows as the kiss ended, smiling and stretching. Callie released a deep breath. “Okay, well I'm going to go.” She licked her lips and mustered a smile. “Seriously – you two be careful,” she requested in a whisper.

“We will,” answered Arizona as softly without denying it. There was no point in it. Callie knew as well as she did that Alex would be there the next time she woke up, with an idea (or at least part of one) about what had happened at the game. “Hey, what happened to my broom?” she asked as it occurred to her.

It made Callie's smile grow. “Don't worry. Alex got it after we knew you were okay.” She dragged a light finger across Arizona's palm. “Good night.”

“I'll see you in the morning,” Arizona confirmed with a nod. Her arm ached as she moved to stretch out, making a show of turning onto her uninjured side and settling into the mattress to fall asleep. Aching ribs meant that she was flat on her back again as soon as Callie disappeared behind the hospital's doors. Breath came easier and with it, sleep.

It was still dark when Arizona woke to find Alex in the chair next to her, head resting in one hand, his elbow on his knee. One foot was propped against the frame of the bed. “Hey,” he said when she moved to push herself up.

“You been here long?” asked Arizona, her voice rough with sleep.

He shrugged, a pensive expression on his face. “Did Avery question you too?”

Arizona stretched cautiously, reaching for her wand and muttering an illumination spell. “She asked. I don't know anything.” Alex had an idea, she could see it on his face, but he was hesitant to speak.

“This is crazy,” he said slowly when he finally said something. “But I think it was the Durmstrangs.” Arizona's brow drew down into a frown but she didn't argue. “I saw them, before you kamikaze-d that bludger, they all had their mouths moving and weren't blinking.” He slumped sideways in his chair. “After you went under everything stopped.”

That didn't sound great any way she considered it. None of the Slytherins had been hurt but her and she'd arguably done it to herself. “What do the Durmstrangs get out of us winning the game?”

“I've got no damn clue,” grumbled Alex. “We need to watch them.” On top of classes, studying for OWLs, prefect duties, Quidditch, and dating he wanted to add surveillance of another school. Of course. “At least Burke,” Alex clarified. “I don't trust that guy.”

Arizona nodded, noting with relief that her sides were only achy now where they'd been painful. “Alright.” She'd seen enough of Professor Burke's focus on them to agree with his assessment. “We'll keep an eye on him.”

Satisfied with that resolution, Alex released his breath and stood to go. “Glad you're alright.” His arms were bared by the tank top he wore to sleep, socked feet beneath his long, dragging and faded pajama pants. Alex rarely got cold but it was still a castle in October though and Arizona could see the chill tremor down his back.

He crossed the dark hospital in silence, the muted sounds of his socks on the stones barely audible. The creak of the door was louder but Arizona was the sole person awake to hear it. The shadow that tracked Alex's route down the hall was the only one who knew she wasn't.


	7. Chapter 7

“Where the hell is Alex?” Arizona muttered, eyes narrowed in the dark, close confines of the closet she was tucked into. It took her a second to realize that the words had escaped.

Callie laughed and rolled her own eyes, unseen in the dimness. “Well, he's not in here and he's not welcome.” Her voice was low, breathy and close, and Arizona flushed, remembering exactly where she was and why. “I can't say I love you thinking about Karev when we're making out,” Callie continued, sarcastic now.

Arizona caught her lips, embarrassed blush warming her neck. Callie answered the kiss readily and they collided lightly with the shelves behind her. “I am  _not_ thinking about Alex right now,” muttered Arizona against her mouth, chasing the words with another kiss. He hadn't been at lunch, his absence peculiar enough to bug the back of her mind even in the circumstances in which she found herself currently.

“Just talking about him,” Callie teased.

Groaning, Arizona kissed her again. “Now you're talking about Alex. Stop please,” she pleaded, nipping on a full lower lip with her teeth. She'd pulled her girlfriend in here to get a few minutes alone. Definitely  _not_ to discuss her best friend's absence from lunch. Either hand in the loose fabric of Callie's robes tugged her in closer, pressing them together.

Callie broke away from her lips to shift to her neck, both of them breathing hard. Arizona could only throw her head back and try to muffle herself. Teeth and suction made her knees weak and Callie laughed helplessly as Arizona slumped noisily against the shelves, dislodging more than one bit of junk. “Maybe we should -” she suggested breathlessly, a tremble shivering down her own spine as Arizona's head turned in, her mouth doing its own work under Callie's jaw. “Maybe we should go to – oh God – lunch?”

She was right, of course. All three schools were in the Great Hall for a meal before the first task of the tournament began on the lawn outside. Arizona didn't want to miss her brother's performance but Callie had presented herself first as a much more appealing distraction than sitting in the Hall by herself. Alex hadn't been at the table, so catching Callie on her way in was just good luck.

In the week since the disastrous Quidditch game against Hufflepuff Arizona had found herself with a subtle but constant shadow. Mistaken displays of solidarity from her Slytherin classmates meant that she was never alone, always watched. They were trying to watch her back, she knew, but all it had done so far was further the rest of the school's belief that she had had something to do with the game's outcome. It was making it difficult to keep track of Preston Burke as well.

More personally, the whole thing made snatching time with Callie even more tricky than it had been before. Slumping into her girlfriend's shoulder, Arizona let her groan of protest be heard. “Fine,” she groused. She angled in for a final kiss, extending the contact and their time together for as long as she could manage. “Will I see you later?” she asked breathlessly.

“What are you talking about?” Callie was busy combing through her hair with her fingers. “We're going to lunch.” She was nonchalant, as if it were a foregone conclusion.

“We are?” Arizona had to lower her brows consciously when Callie shot a look across the closet at her. “I mean – we are?” Her voice was still high and uncertain. Callie cocked an eyebrow at her, appearing to wait patiently for her girlfriend to catch up. “I mean, we are,” Arizona repeated, nodding despite her own hesitations.

Callie's smile was dazzling, more than reward for the halfhearted attempt at confidence. “Good.” She held one hand out, waiting until Arizona finished her own grooming efforts and took it before she turned the knob.

First out the door, Callie was helpless against laughing at the sheepish expression on Arizona's face as she was drawn willingly enough into the light of the hallway. It wasn't their dark, private closet, they could see people milling in and out of the Great Hall, perhaps a bit more crowded than a usual Saturday with visitors coming in to watch the tournament. Sudden weight against her hand, Arizona stopped dead behind her, made her question her assumption about Arizona's will.

“Daddy.”

The word made Callie go stiff as well, glancing between her girlfriend and the man she was plainly addressing. She'd heard of Daniel Robbins, of course. Everyone had, after the war. The pictures in the  _Prophet_ hadn't lied about the scowl he appeared to have perfected. It was much more intimidating in person and Callie regretted that she hadn't spent more time on her hair. It felt more than obvious what they'd been doing in the closet.

Arizona was stunned by her father's sudden appearance right in front of her. She knew he was close by, she'd read it in the paper, but Hogwarts was the last place she'd expected him to show up. His eyes were steely, darker than her own shade of blue, and missed nothing, one hand rubbing at his jaw while his gaze skimmed across the joined hands between his daughter and the Gryffindor girl who'd dragged her out of the closet.

Sure that Arizona's nerves about appearing in public would only be heightened by the fact that her father was right in front of them Callie started to drop her girlfriend's hand. But at the first flex of her fingers Arizona's grip tightened, not letting her go.

“Arizona,” he answered her in the same flat tone Arizona had greeted him. His eyes moved deliberately to his daughter's apparent captive. “And this is?” It was a clear request for an answer and Callie felt her mouth drop open without her meaning for it to happen.

“Callie Torres,” Arizona said before she could. “My girlfriend.” Her glance toward Callie was apologetic. “Callie, my dad, Daniel Robbins.”

“Auror Robbins is fine,” he told her without Callie having a chance to say a word.

Her head ducked. “Of course, sir.”

At her side, Arizona's eyes rolled. “What brings you all this way?”

Callie could admire Arizona's courage, but at the moment she sort of wished she'd let her disappear into the crowd. This didn't feel like a conversation, or confrontation, rather, that she wanted to witness.

“Your brother is in the tournament. Of course I'm here.” His eyes shifted. “Your mother couldn't make it this time.”

Arizona held her scoff in but only barely. It made a smile quirk Callie's lips and she squeezed her hand. “Okay, awesome. Well, we'll see you later!” A patently false smile was pasted on. Callie let herself be towed along by the hand, sure that her own expression was closer to a grimace of dismay. She managed a wave before Arizona dragged her around the corner.

They were two flights of stairs away before Callie dug in her heels. “Are we going to talk at all about your dad being here?” Arizona huffed and didn't answer. Callie turned her gently by the arms, blue eyes avoiding her gaze. “Can we at least eat? I'm hungry.” Arizona's smile was sheepish. “We're close to the kitchens,” suggested Callie. She didn't want to push the public appearances with Arizona's father in the castle.

“Yes!” Arizona's agreement was swift, her relief at the suggestion obvious. “Thank you.” She leaned into Callie's side, brushed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “I'm sorry about that. My dad -” She couldn't really find the words to describe her father accurately, could just shake her head. Of all the times for him to just show up at her school.

“That wasn't really how I figured I'd meet your dad,” Callie said, nervous chuckle drawing Arizona's attention from her own mental ramblings. “Of course, I don't even know if we were at the 'meet the parents' point or not.”

Recognizing that her girlfriend was starting into her own ramble, Arizona quickly got ahead of her, jogging backwards nimbly. “Calliope, that was not how I wanted you to meet my dad.” Callie's mouth tightened but she didn't allow her expression to fall. “But that's not because I  _didn't_ want you to meet him. Or my mom.” Arizona's smile was hopeful and Callie's breath came out in a huff of a laugh. “I mean, we were making out and then my  _dad_ showed up!” recalled Arizona, Callie laughing even as her face flushed. “Oh my God, that really happened!”

“Don't remind me,” Callie groaned, shaking her head. “Not exactly the first impression I was hoping for.”

“Well, we just won't mention it to my mom when you meet her,” Arizona joked. “I'll write and see if she's coming to any of Tim's games this year.” She smirked wickedly. “We can tell her about the time you broke my nose instead.”

Callie's mouth dropped open and she swatted her girlfriend's arm. “That was during a game! And we weren't together then! We weren't even talking!”

“Alex kind of thought you might have had a thing for me then though.”

“Oh, I did,” Callie confirmed, grinning even as she blushed. Arizona caught the handle to the kitchen door and pulled it open, holding it gallantly. Callie rewarded her with a swift kiss. “How could I not like you?” Arizona felt the flush travel from the back of her neck to her knees and she clung a little more tightly to the door. Smirking almost knowingly, Callie reached back to pull her along by a handful of her robes.

They snacked while they walked, trading slices of apple for wedges of orange, tossing grapes for each other and catching them in their mouths. Arizona had sandwiches wrapped in her pocket and she dug Callie's out as they reached the groups milling out toward the field. “Here you are.”

Callie just slipped her fingers through Arizona's, standing on her toes to look into the crowd. “Let's get seats up high.” It was a subtle gesture, but considerate none the less. Parents had their own seats near the front. Arizona let herself be steered by the hand up the stairs toward the middle of the seats. From a few rows down Meredith waved from where she was climbing up the stairs beside Cristina.

“If you want to -”

“I would like my sandwich,” Callie said pointedly, holding her free hand out for it. Her other held Arizona's on her leg. “I want to sit with you, okay?” Arizona nodded, passing the sandwich across. She waved to the row in front of them as Callie's friends got closer though.

“Hey. You missed lunch,” Meredith observed as she sat down in front of Callie. Mercifully, she didn't push for answers about where she'd been.

“Y'all were hooking up,” declared Cristina without a pause. “So still -”

“ _**Nope!** _ ” Callie yelped loudly to cover her next words, her cheeks blazing with embarrassment. “Shut up!”

Spotting Alex picking his way down the row toward them, Arizona spoke up, “Callie met my dad, actually.” Alex flopped down on the bench next to her, a frown on his face, brows furrowed. “He's here.” The whole group's heads turned when she pointed down to the front of the section.

“Did he -?”

Arizona just shook her head, keeping her voice down. “We didn't really get a chance to talk.”

Meredith and Cristina leaned forward for a closer peek at the famous Auror. “So, you dating Torres and all, we're friends, right? Think we could meet him?” Cristina asked, earnest even when Meredith elbowed her.

Exchanging a glance with Alex and then Callie, Arizona shrugged. “If you want to, I guess.” Callie could only shrug, her eyes rolling. She couldn't say that she was all that anxious to see Auror Robbins again. “He probably won't stick around long,” Arizona told Alex, leaning over confidentially.

He nodded dourly. If Arizona's father was absent it was because the Auror was trying to track down Alex's own father. “Yeah, I know the deal.”

“Alex -”

There was no time before the trumpets signaled the beginning of the task. Personally, Alex didn't feel all that comfortable rehashing their parental dynamics in front of the eagerly listening pair sitting in front of them. It was enough that he was going to root for a Gryffindor today. Leaning forward to clap, Alex cheered to avoid having to continue the discussion with Arizona.

She knew exactly what he was doing but only dug her own sandwich out of her pocket while the opening fanfare finished. As the sound's echo faded the section of grandstand they were in lifted from the ground and moved slowly and smoothly into the sky. There were several other sections in motion, all orbiting the field and the sectioned obstacle course that spread across the terrain.

At the moment it all looked very innocuous. Until the champions lined up in their lanes and the traps started moving in earnest.

Arizona forgot about her sandwich, couldn't hear Callie talking quietly to Meredith and Cristina, could barely register Alex's stiff posture beside her. Tim stretched at the line, shrugging out of his red and gold lined game robes and waving toward the crowd. He got a roar of response from the Hogwarts students, Gryffindors all around stomping their feet to amplify the noise. Arizona could see when he spotted their father in the stands, the expression on her brother's face freezing in surprise. He rolled his shoulders again and deliberately faced the course.

Down the row from them a girl screamed “Go Tim!” loudly enough to make Arizona look across, surprised to see Teddy Altman on her feet and waving. Was her brother, Hogwarts champion and the Head Boy, blushing? She was too far away to tell for sure. Alex noticed but only shrugged.

“I didn't know Teddy has a thing for Tim,” Callie noted. In front of them Cristina went still and stiff. Her own eyes were taking darting glances at a less than excited looking Owen Hunt on the bench beside Teddy.

“Hunt has a thing for Altman but I don't think she's noticed,” the Ravenclaw reported, sounding for all the world as if the information meant nothing to her. She wasn't blinking though, her jaw tight. Meredith frowned at her side and Alex just shrugged again as Arizona met his gaze.

The trumpets sounded again, drawing their attention back to the ground to watch their champions take off into the field.

The whole pitch was open, three lanes marked off by jagged lines of vine covered shrubs that lashed out if a champion got close enough to scale them. The barriers weren't tall enough to hinder one champion watching another run, but all three were too busy with their own race to do so. From the stands, each section rotating the field and each other, it was clear that each of the champions was facing similar obstacles, though each were placed in different spots along each lane. On the far side of the field three orbs of different sizes and colors waited for their champions. First one to touch theirs was the winner of the first task.

Tim's first obstacle appeared to be a pond, the surface flat and calm but too wide to jump. As Tim approached though, there were quick moving ripples across the water. In the next lane April Kepner, the Beauxbaton champion was clambering up an angled wall of rocks, her climbing distracted by ominous cracks and creaks from the stone. She didn't appear flustered at all when one just above her broke free and fell toward her. April just spun to the side and a swipe of her wand sent the rock careening off to meet the next stone that broke free. In the last lane the Durmstrang champion was fighting his way through sticky, clinging webs. Over his head, a colossal spider was spinning its way down to him.

Arizona's gaze was locked on her brother, flinching when a tentacle stretched out of the water to whip him back from the pool. Alex couldn't help glancing toward the head of gray hair on the front row. Arizona's father was rarely anywhere if his own father wasn't close by. The thought made sweat prickle on the back of his neck even as Tim froze an icy track across the water and started into his second obstacle.

His father's presence had always frightened Alex, really. It wasn't something he talked about, something he even acknowledged. As a child it had been practicality, an instinct for self-preservation. Now that he was older he wouldn't admit the fear aloud, not even to Arizona, but the thought that his father was close here at school made something deep in his gut twist and tighten. Hogwarts was supposed to be safe but it couldn't feel that way for him as long as Auror Robbins was here. Not if his father was out there too.

Even in the bright sunlight Alex got a chill when Daniel Robbins turned on his seat to look at them.

As if she sensed her father's gaze Arizona went still and stiff beside him. One arm dropped to brace itself beside his. She didn't touch him, didn't talk. She didn't have to.

Their strained stare snapped when the trumpets announced victory, Tim scratched, sore, and only a second ahead of April Kepner in securing his orb. He hefted it, as big as a muggle baseball and crimson in color, up toward the stand in exuberance and grinned at the applause. He was gracious to the other champions, clapping as Charles Percy retrieved his goal, and shaking hands with both of them before they departed the field.

The crowds in the stands queued up to climb out of their seats and Arizona could see her father waiting on the ground. With a sigh she led the group down the stairs, conscious the whole time of Callie on the step right behind her.

“Hey Dad, I had some...” she swallowed, “friends that wanted to meet you,” Arizona greeted him.

Cool eyes swept the line of them, ending on Alex leaning against the grandstand with his arms crossed over his chest. Daniel Robbins blinked and smiled after a beat. “I believe I've met Miss Torres, but of course I'm happy to meet any of my daughter's friends.” Alex scoffed under his breath but Cristina Yang's eager lunge forward to introduce herself covered the sound of it.

Seeing that her father was distracted for the moment, Arizona edged backward with a hand on Callie's arm. “Hey, so, I've got some homework I need to -”

Callie's excuse wasn't halfway out of her mouth but Arizona nodded. “Yeah. I'll see you later.” There was no reason Callie needed to stick around for the family meeting that was coming. Arizona managed a less than convincing smile, aware that not only was her father waiting, Meredith and Cristina were right there.

Callie didn't move though, not until Arizona found her eyes again. She smiled softly and Arizona's dimples answered her. “Better,” she murmured, stepping forward the half step she needed to touch her and leaning in to kiss her. Arizona was still, slow to answer the kiss, but Callie was patient, holding her sleeves lightly until Arizona stepped back. Brown eyes sparkled and Arizona felt her cheeks grow hot. “Good luck,” Callie told her, her expression more serious as she glanced over her shoulder at her girlfriend's father. “Later.”

Breathing deep, Arizona nodded and licked her lips. “See you,” she told Meredith and Cristina, feeling her blush reignite as they passed. They were both chattering eagerly about her father and barely noticed. Callie let herself be led away, waving.

Tim passed them on their way off, his prize in the pocket of his robes. Seeing the apprehensive grimace on his sister's face, he slung an arm around her shoulders and steered her gently toward their father. “Come on. I'm sure it's not as bad as whatever you're expecting.”

Alex was still leaning against the stands looking dour and Arizona couldn't muster her brother's optimism. He never thought things with their father could go as badly as she did. Of course, Tim hadn't defied their father's expectation and joined Slytherin. “We'll see,” she muttered, sliding out from under his arm as they faced their dad.

“Well done, Timothy,” he greeted his older child, the two of them engaging in a stiff, awkward hug for a pair of seconds before they stepped back.

“Thanks, Dad.” Tim rubbed the back of his arm where a vine had whipped him during the task. “I'm glad you got to come.”

“Your mother wanted to attend, of course, but -” Daniel looked askance at Alex, listening but not looking at them. “Outside of the school is not particularly safe at the moment. And I was already nearby.” Tim glanced at Alex but didn't say anything. “I'll get him.”

Still not speaking, Alex looked up to shoot a conflicted glare at the group of them before stomping off the field.

Arizona sighed, pinning her father with her own narrow look. Her frustration, her anger with him was never hard to rouse. “You know he's not like his dad. Why do you have to be so  _you_ to him?” she questioned, ignoring her brother's attempt to drown her out. “He's my friend!”

“And his father is one of the most depraved monsters that has existed in our world in more than ten years!” Daniel shot back, his voice rising.

Arizona stepped forward even as Tim got in between the two of them. “You're trying to kill his dad and you rub it in his face every chance you get!”

“His father is trying to kill people!” They were both yelling and Tim put both hands up to either side. “He's trying to kill  _me_ !”

Tim turned swiftly to face his sister, both hands catching her shoulders. “Get out of here!” he shouted over either of them, not specifying who he was talking to. He locked his gaze on Arizona's angry expression. “Just go back to the castle. Catch up with Alex,” he suggested, lowering his voice.

He was always putting himself between the two of them, keeping them from saying things they'd regret later. Arizona never meant for it to happen that way but it seemed to happen regardless of her intentions. Now they were spoiling Tim's moment of victory. Her anger deflated enough to let her shoulders slump. “I'm sorry.” Her eyes were stony as she caught her father's unrelenting gaze. “Let's go Snakes,” she said flatly, flipping her green and silver scarf around her neck defiantly. She walked away without looking back, able to feel the tears burning in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

The thrashing of the wind and rain was audible even over the roars of the students in the stands, making the speed at which the players were moving through the dark air reckless, if not outright dangerous. Madame Hooch hadn't tried yet to stop the first Gryffindor/Slytherin game of the season, though, regardless of the storm raging around them all – players on the pitch and the crowds on their feet.

Arizona ducked to avoid the bludger Callie sent straight at her but could see her girlfriend's smirk easily enough. There was no time to find the quaffle before the next bludger was barreling in her direction from Mark Sloan's bat. She had to drop her broom into a tight spiral, hanging under the handle while the ball shot just over her face.

It was simpler to dive than try to right herself, the wind and rain driving her down toward the pitch. Mark was looking down as she was forced to angle her route back into the game, gusts endeavoring to keep her from the higher altitude. Meredith Grey whipped past in pursuit of the Snitch, or maybe she just couldn't steer past the wind, shouting at her teammate to get moving. Alex sent a bludger after them as further incentive.

The score fluctuated back and forth between either team, the Chasers doing everything they could to keep the ball moving. Arizona couldn't spare the time to find either Seeker before she was deflecting another bludger from Sloan, sending it after Gryffindor Chaser George O'Malley. Slytherin widened their lead.

Arizona could hear Callie yelling at Mark to get his head in the game even over the wind but she didn't let it slow her down, passing them to meet an arching bludger and send it at the nearest Gryffindor that wasn't her girlfriend.

The sharp crack of a bat against something hard, easily mistaken as lightning in the storm, was her only warning before the bludger's pair caught her in the shoulder a minute later, the burst of pain nearly knocking her from the sky. She kept her grip with one leg and the uninjured arm but was again hanging under her broomstick, rain pelting her face and blinding her.

Gryffindor scored while she was righting herself, sitting upright and stretching the impacted arm slowly. Madame Hooch circled to check on her, yelling to make herself heard over the storm and the stands. “Can you play?”

Her good hand waved off the concern, sore but her arm unbroken. Probably, at least. Arizona felt sure she could play. The bludger hadn't hit her batting arm, though she had dropped her bat in her efforts to keep herself on her broom. The referee tossed the retrieved baton to her, nodding as Arizona caught it ably and gave a few demonstrative swings.

A sharp whistle recommenced the game before Callie could get close enough to check on her but Arizona sent her a reassuring smile, remaining still for just long enough to straighten her injured arm and get a grip on the handle of the broom. The storm made it impossible to steer with just her legs. Callie veered off in the opposite direction as the quaffle passed them, pursuing a bludger Arizona could barely see through the heavy, cold rain.

Fortunately she saw the other coming before it got to her, her shoulder protesting sharply as she dove to avoid it. She gritted her teeth and swung as it angled toward Addison Montgomery, her team's Keeper. Arizona couldn't help smirking as she sent it straight at Mark Sloan. Watching him swerve to avoid more than a glancing blow was worth the dull ache of pain in her own side.

Despite only being mid-afternoon the storm had rendered it nearly too dark to see and Arizona was not the only one relieved by the chime that signaled the end of the game. It was almost inconsequential that Slytherin had won. She just wanted to get on the ground and in front of a fire. The rain had drenched them all through, the wind ensuring that as soon as adrenaline from the game wore off they'd all be shaking.

They'd scarcely touched down before before yelling had erupted on the ground, Hunt laying into Sloan about his actions during the game. Alex was there a moment later, tearing across the wet grass toward the taller boy, leaving his broom behind him, both fists clenched.

Arizona barely got ahead of him, planting her sore shoulder in his middle and pushing back. Her feet slid and slipped against the turf but she managed to keep him from doing something they'd be made to regret. “He's not worth it, Alex,” Arizona ground out, shoving him back when her feet caught traction.

“Try it again!” Alex shouted over her, anger overwhelming sense. “We're both here now! You want to take us on, come on! We're right here, Sloan!” Everyone was on the ground now, though only a few had fled the rain. Most were watching them. “You're a coward!” Alex declared in front of everyone, catching his breath and lowering his volume only a little. He stepped up beside Arizona deliberately, though her back was to Mark and the Gryffindor team. Alex spit a mouthful of rain and sweat at their feet.

“Alex!” Arizona was quiet but stern. She jerked on his sleeve hard. “Slythern team, to the locker room. Now.” She didn't move until he did, following his stomping stride off the pitch with only one look behind her. Owen was in front of Mark, his glare withering, but he met her gaze for a grateful, serious nod. Callie stepped out of Mark's shadow, Meredith at her side, just before Arizona turned back to follow her team off the field. Beyond the Gryffindors the watching crowds started to dissipate, leaving a line of Durmstrang students surveying the Slytherins retreat.

The locker room was quiet with tension as everyone reconvened after getting into dry clothes. Alex was firmly staring at Arizona but she wouldn't meet his gaze. The rest of the team could feel the quiet frustration brewing between the pair of them and didn't know how to react to it.

Arizona's hair was still dripping as she addressed them, no more eager than anyone to extend the awkwardness. “Good work out there. It wasn't easy but it's done.” She rubbed her sore arm gingerly, hiding a grimace and steadfastly _not_ looking at Alex. Thunder accented her words. “I'll see you all at practice on Tuesday. Have a good night.”

Alex waited until they were alone before he made a noise, huffing as he sat down to put on dry shoes. “He was targeting you the whole time.” He looked up, frowning. “If we don't fight back it's never going to stop.”

“I'm not saying we don't fight back,” Arizona countered, speaking over him when he started to protest her intervention on the field. “I'm saying we don't get in a fight in front of the whole school, Alex!”

“If I'd had my wand -”

“If you'd had your wand we wouldn't have our prefect badges anymore,” she snapped at him. The reminder calmed him down enough to hear her. “We're smarter than him. Let's act like it. We don't have to make any moves where everyone can see.” If Mark's temper had gotten him into trouble then so had Alex's. The Gryffindor boy clearly hadn't learned from his mistake but they were going to. The fight the first week of school had been public and would have been much messier if anyone besides Tim had come upon it.

Considering, Alex nodded slowly, leaned over his knees to wring his hands together. “Okay, so what are we going to do?”

Now that things had calmed down Arizona's arm was starting to throb and she moved gingerly. “We're not going to _do_ anything.” Alex's groan of frustration made her have to repeat herself. “We're going to watch our backs until he does something dumb. _Away_ from the rest of the school.” Alex looked intrigued, sitting up straighter. “I'm not saying we're going to jump him, Alex,” Arizona clarified with a pointed look. “We're defending ourselves, like always. We're just not going to let him catch us on our own.”

“And when he does something stupid?” It was a challenge. How far would she let things go?

Arizona took a deep breath, holding it for a few beats to test the pain response in her ribs. Her left side was sore but not too painful. It also gave her a moment to decide what to say. Before she could answer the door to their locker room opened slowly, prefaced only by a brief knock. “Arizona?” Callie peeked in cautiously. “Are you okay? I wanted to get here faster but -” she trailed off, relieved at the sight of her girlfriend on her feet but sensing that she'd interrupted something. “I'm sorry...”

“What, for your buddy trying to kill her?” Alex asked, sarcastic but not directly hostile. He stood up as Callie entered, moving restlessly and swiping both hands on his pants. “I'm out of here.”

“Alex,” Arizona protested, but he was already moving through the door.

“Was it something I said?” asked Callie with a sigh, looking over her shoulder at his retreat.

“Mark's not around, is he?” Arizona checked, stepping up to Callie and touching her sore arm absently.

Noticing a grimace, Callie pulled her hand down gently so she could inspect the injury herself. “No, he's in the Tower. Hunt is _pissed_ about that shit he pulled during the game.” Arizona's shoulder was covered by her shirt but Callie pinched and lifted the fabric to try and get a glimpse of the bruise Arizona could feel warming up on her arm. “I bet he's still yelling,” Callie mused, tilting her head and frowning when she couldn't see much. “I got away -”

“If you want me to take my shirt off you could just say so.” Arizona's voice was close and warm, and Callie seemed to simultaneously go stiff and jump in response.

She breathed deep, glancing up to find blue irises, dark and deep, watching her expression. Her breath came out stuttery and Callie didn't know herself if she was going to move forward or back. The lump in her throat went down thickly but she didn't move. Her next breath blew out through her nose and a shiver made Arizona's shoulders tremble. It was chilly in the locker room in spite of their personal space – or lack thereof – and Arizona had changed clothes but her hair was still soaked, her skin cool and soft from the remaining damp.

The tension stretched but didn't snap, Arizona pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She'd only just started to sway back toward Callie, head cocking, when her girlfriend finally spoke, “Whoa.”

“What?” asked Arizona, surprised and suddenly anxious that she'd misread signals. She withdrew quickly but the lockers behind her kept her from going too far. “Sorry -”

Callie blinked in her own clear surprise and shook her head. “No, I just -” She smiled and Arizona felt her knees tremor. “You're flirting to distract me.” A pale mouth opened to deny it, lips turning up in a relieved smile, but Callie continued before she could. “Just let me see how bad it is, please?” Arizona's growing smile seemed to wilt a little. “Then I'll be more than happy to kiss you. No promises on taking your shirt off, though.”

Smirking, Arizona took care of that for her. At least partially, guiding her t-shirt up and over her injured arm and head, though she let the crumpled fabric preserve most of her modesty while her girlfriend looked at the dark purple bruise that was still spreading across her fair skin.

“Ouch,” Callie whispered in helpless sympathy. One hand reached for the injury but she didn't touch it, her fingers brushing near enough that Arizona could feel the warmth of her hand without contact. “Are you sure you shouldn't go to the hospital wing?” she asked, leaning nearer for a better look. She looked up at Arizona through her eyelashes.

Arizona pulled on her bottom lip again. Now her breathing was shaky. “I've had worse,” she said after a beat, turning her arm over gingerly to take a look at it herself.

Brown eyes narrowed in displeasure but Callie didn't argue, just sighed. “What are we going to do with you?”

Sensing victory, Arizona guided her shirt back up and over her head and laced her fingers through her girlfriend's. “I have an idea about that,” she suggested quickly, swinging their hands. Callie cocked an eyebrow at her in question. “I'm still cold, so I'm all for you warming me up.” She pulled Callie along, smirking sideways at her. The rain outside was humming, making it hard to hear in the tunnels. Callie disengaged their hands but only to slip her arm over Arizona’s shoulder and pull her against her side. Arizona continued speaking after they were back in the castle. “It kind of sucks that there's nowhere warm we can go together,” she muttered as they walked. She had no inclination to be around the rest of the school after that game, just wanted to be alone with Callie.

The stone corridor was chilly and Callie had an idea as Arizona shivered beneath her arm. They couldn't go to Gryffindor Tower, nor did she think she'd be welcome in the Slytherin basement, but the Great Hall wasn't their only option. “This way.” They weren't heading toward the Hall but Arizona didn't question her, content to follow her lead. They stopped by the kitchens first but she knew where they were going by the time they reached the seventh floor. Callie paced to bring the door out and offered her free arm gallantly, grinning.

The room she'd required was already warm, cozy. One wall was a fireplace, the floorspace taken up with a wide couch covered in sinfully soft looking pillows. Thick carpet covered the floor. There was even an icepack in a bowl behind a jug of water on a table.

It appeared Callie had thought of everything.

“Perfect,” sighed Arizona gratefully. She stood on her toes to kiss Callie, both arms sliding around her waist. “This is perfect. Thank you.” She hissed in pain when Callie's hand brushed her arm accidentally.

“First things first.” Callie led her by the hand to the couch and pushed her lightly down to sit, setting their basket of food aside. Arizona's good hand was in reach of the food and she leaned forward to pick amongst the options. She hissed again when Callie pressed the cold wrap to her shoulder. It was soothing after a second and she relaxed. “Better?” Callie checked, whispering.

Callie leaned over to fuss with the ice again Arizona took advantage, hooking the nearer foot and her good hand at Callie's knee and elbow and using the leverage to tip her girlfriend onto the couch with her.

“Arizona!” Callie protested even as Arizona's injured arm did, objecting to the sudden extra weight on the bruise. Callie tired to push herself back up but Arizona's legs held her capably.

“That's better,” Arizona declared more breathlessly than she'd planned for. “Stay,” she said when Callie persisted. She smiled when Callie's face popped up over hers.

“You're ridiculous.” Callie shook her head but couldn't help smiling herself. Arizona just dropped her knees to frame Callie's hips. “Are you sure you're -?”

“I'm fine.” To prove it Arizona leaned up to kiss her. She couldn't use her right arm to brace herself for longer than a few seconds though and collapsed back to the couch before she could really make her point.

Callie laughed over the sound of her girlfriend's dismayed groan. “Come on.” Arizona shook her head but Callie just shifted to beside her. “Move up.”

Realizing what Callie meant sent Arizona pushing herself up deeper onto the couch. Her girlfriend followed her, stretching out beside her and letting her get comfortable before she was leaning over her good side to kiss her again.

Contact was slow, light, and soft for a heartbeat before they were each pressing nearer, Arizona's hands finding a grip on Callie's shirt to tug her closer while tanned fingers slipped into wet blonde hair. The ice was helping her shoulder, though nothing helped quite as much as the warmth of Callie alongside her, kisses warming her up from the inside.

Time passed as kisses and slow, soft contact, the pops of smoldering logs in the fire marking the minutes. They were alone and it was simple and easy, cozy and close.

Callie could feel Arizona's hand wander along her side between deep, breath-stealing kisses. She jumped but didn't withdraw when chilly fingers found themselves beneath the hem of her shirt. “Okay?” Arizona checked, breathing the words against her mouth.

“Your hands are cold,” answered Callie, teasing tone making Arizona's palm flatten against her middle. Her own attempt to move her hand resulted in tugging unintentionally on tangled hair. Their mouths broke apart to laugh, Callie dropping her face to the pillows in embarrassment as she worked to free her hand. Arizona simply brushed kisses softly to her girlfriend's neck. “Sorry.” The lips on her neck sucked just above her collarbone and Callie's breath caught again when the fingers beneath her shirt curled just above her hipbone.

“No apologizing,” Arizona said, still whispering. She relaxed back into the cushions once the pressure was off her scalp, laughing softly. Her laughter barked when Callie used the liberated hand to flick her sharply with two fingers. “Hey, none of that!”

Callie took another deep kiss, leaning over her prone girlfriend, before she pulled back. “Then what would you like?”

Curling her fingers again deliberately to watch Callie's eyes flutter before she withdrew her hand to the safer territory of her girlfriend's shirt, Arizona breathed slowly. “How about we eat something?” she suggested, reaching up to touch Callie's face. It was her turn to jump when Callie turned her head just slightly, enough to nip gently at the pad of her thumb between her front teeth. Dark eyes dared her to say anything but Arizona just swallowed, smiling helplessly when Callie's lips pressed a kiss to her palm.

“I need to get the fire going again,” said Callie as she sat up, stretching her arms up before she got to her feet. Arizona watched appreciatively from her lounge for a moment and rocked forward the edge of the couch to sort through their options for dinner.

Setting logs into the fireplace carefully, Callie waited patiently for them to catch without reaching for her wand to speed the process. “You find anything good back there?” she asked over her shoulder when Arizona was quiet. “Or is it all gone already?”

No answer came and Callie turned on her knee to look. Arizona was laid out on her side, good hand stretched out toward the table. She hadn't reached it though, her hand dragging the ground, her eyes closed. The scene made a smile grow on Callie's face. Arizona stayed tired and she knew it, her girlfriend stretched in so many different directions between classes and Quidditch, Prefect duties and dating. It had been a long day.

The fire was cheerfully consuming the fresh logs and Callie moved back to the couch in a shuffle on hands and feet until the base of the sofa was against her back. She tucked Arizona's hand back on the cushion carefully and reached for a snack.

It was quiet, peaceful, in their little bit of privacy. The fire and Arizona’s breathing were the only sounds. Callie knew she should wake Arizona, walk her back to the Slytherin basement for the night. But thinking about everything that there was to worry about beyond these doors was wearying. Arizona was safe here, now, with her. That wasn't something Callie was ready to give up yet for tonight.

Brushing crumbs carefully from her shirt, Callie stood up. Arizona was still breathing slowly, settled and calm in her sleep. Callie combed a blonde curl back gently and a smile curled Arizona's lips at the corners. She didn't wake though, just sighed and snuggled deeper into the cushions.

Callie moved gingerly, not wanting to disturb her rest. Arizona didn't stir as she climbed carefully over her and folded herself in beside her. Once she was settled, stiff and still, Arizona turned. Callie held her breath but her girlfriend was still asleep, just shifting herself. Maybe she was just seeking warmth but Arizona's blonde head found her shoulder unerringly, hand sliding across her waist. Relaxing a piece at a time, Callie let her own eyes fall closed.

It was habit that woke Arizona at dawn the next morning, even without being able to see the sun when she woke in her dorm. The Robbins household simply started their day with the sunrise. She wasn't in her dorm though. She wasn't anywhere she recognized, as a matter of fact. She was on a couch, not in her bed in the Slytherin dormitory. More importantly, she wasn't alone, another person's warmth pressed against her back, the pressure of an arm across her middle. Callie mumbled as she started to shift herself away and Arizona spontaneously relaxed back into the embrace as she remembered where they were. “Good morning, sleepyhead.”

“It's not morning,” Callie grumbled in protest, not opening her eyes.

“I promise it is,” teased Arizona playfully.

“No,” came Callie's denial. Then one eye slowly forced itself open as she struggled to comprehend the assurance. “Wait, what?” Arizona didn't answer, letting her realize it for herself. The Slytherin just watched, smiling to herself. Callie was grumpy but rather cute when she was all groggy. “We were here all night?” One hand rubbed at her face and her eyes opened enough to see Arizona's face. “Ugh,” she groaned.

“Oh, _thanks_ ,”Arizona answered sarcastically.

Callie grabbed her arm to keep her from moving off the couch. “No, I – that's not what I -” Brown eyes rolled, probably without her meaning for them to. It was frustrating trying to explain herself when her brain wasn't fully awake yet. “I just – of course you're all perky first thing in the morning.” It wasn't _quite_ grousing but close enough.

Arizona just laughed. “Annoying, isn't it?” She knew perfectly well how her ability to be fully awake and cheerful a minute after waking was received by those around her who didn't share her early morning attitude. Alex was one, and Tim to a lesser degree. It took him at least five minutes to wake up in the mornings.

Callie's eyes narrowed but she relaxed on their cushions. “It's lucky you're so cute is all I'm saying.” Arizona laughed but had only started to rejoin her in repose when Callie sat up quickly, nearly colliding with her. “We were here all night!”

“We've established that,” Arizona reminded her. The fire had burned itself out and the room was chilly outside of their blankets. “Nothing happened.” Callie blinked in surprise but Arizona only winked, a dimple framing her smirk. If she felt pressure for more physically with Arizona, it wasn't coming from Arizona herself. “So what's wrong?” Arizona asked, her tone gentle deliberately. “When someone says something just tell me and I'll kick their ass.”

It succeeded in winning a smile from Callie. “I'm not worried about that,” she said confidently, even as she straightened her clothes, rumpled by sleep more than by Arizona's wandering hands after the night's sleep. Bare skin at her hip made her blush and jerk her shirt down. Arizona didn't say anything but pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Callie clambered carefully up and over Arizona to get to her feet. “We were out all night. I'm sure Alex is going to be tearing the castle apart soon, if he isn't already.”

“Oh.” After they'd talked about watching each others backs, she'd gone and disappeared on him. Arizona sat up, throwing her legs over the side of the couch. “Shit.”

“Right,” Callie confirmed, nodding as she brushed both hands down her sides. “So we should probably go.”

Rubbing her head, Arizona stood and stretched. Callie glimpsed of a sliver of pale tummy and jerked her eyes away as Arizona dropped back down flat onto her feet. “Maybe we can get breakfast once I calm Alex down?”

“That would be great.” Callie's cheeks were blushing but she smiled shyly. Finishing with the extent of her preparations, Arizona reached for her hand. Callie laced their fingers, still smiling to herself. “Let's go.”

As soon as they returned to the hallway, out of their own private sphere, it was obvious that something was happening. Students from every house, all three schools, were bustling, moving quickly in the same direction with pockets of conversation. Something tight settled between Arizona's shoulder blades, wiping away the relaxed, easy feeling left over from her morning with Callie. There was something wrong and her gut told her she wasn't going to like it.

Exchanging a look, they joined the trail of students moving toward what quickly became clear was the Slytherin basement. Curiosity would only take most of their classmates so far, Arizona edging them through the congestion as they neared their destination.

The entrance to Slytherin House was surrounded by prefects and teachers from all four houses, the prefects sending their housemates along as quickly as they could be persuaded from peeking and theorizing. Alex wasn't visible in the groups just outside and Arizona pushed forward, dropping Callie's hand in her distraction. Something had happened here last night and she'd been holed up in a private bubble with her girlfriend, forgetting the realities of her often precarious position inside the school.

No one barred her from the dormitory, though she caught more than one swift glance in her direction as she approached. “Where's Alex Karev?”

Catherine Avery turned at the sound of her voice, one hand on her chest, which contracted swiftly as she breathed a deep sigh. “He's not the issue, Miss Robbins. The more important question is where were _you_?”

Her Head of House's tone was sharp and Arizona blinked. As far as she knew _she_ wasn't the one anything had happened to last night. True, she'd spent the night sleeping with a Gryffindor student, but the Gryffindor was her girlfriend and they'd only slept. Nothing to call the Head of Slytherin down to the dorms for, in her opinion. “What? I was – I fell asleep -”

“We checked the locker room and the library, Miss Robbins,” Avery informed her archly.

Arizona blinked again, endeavoring not to let her eyes start tearing. Mentally, she cursed her authority issues. “I was in the Room of Requirement. What happened here?”

Catherine Avery arched a brow at her, nodding her head toward the rest of the basement. “Go see for yourself. Perhaps you can find an explanation.”

Confused, Arizona started toward her room. She could smell the smoke before she reached the door. It pushed open to reveal Alex scowling and stern, arms crossed, next to the still smoldering remains of her bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex had never wanted to _not_ be at Hogwarts more than he did currently. With everything strange that had happened since the year started centering squarely on him and Arizona the school wasn't as secure as it usually felt. Hell, he even missed being at the Robbins for the winter break. But they weren't leaving Hogwarts this year, the Yule Ball pressing the prefects into attendance.

What had happened to Arizona's bed, whatever it meant or whoever had done it, remained a mystery, leaving them under even more scrutiny and suspicion. Nothing felt right this year. They'd always had problems with Gryffindor, Mark Sloan in particular, since first year. If he was right though, about Durmstrang, then this wasn't something internal but someone from outside Hogwarts, coming for him, for them. Mark was a known quantity, and a relatively harmless one, if frustrating. Whatever this was felt different.

“You're in a  _great_ mood today,” Arizona noted as she joined him at their house table. He only grunted, poking food around his plate. She rolled her eyes at him. “Seriously? You're still being like this? Nothing really happened, Alex! Nobody got hurt.”

“Only because you were busy screwing Torres,” he shot back, though he did her the favor of keeping his voice down.

Arizona's jaw clenched but she bit back her instinct to lash out. “I told you  _nothing_ happened with -”

“Well, whether or not you got laid is not really the point, either,” he snapped, leaning forward on his arms and letting his fork fall to the plate between his elbows. “You know what we're dealing with here but you're not focused or you don't care, either way your head's not in the game lately.”

“We actually  _don't_ know what we're up against, Alex!” Arizona objected shortly, losing her patience for a moment. “We don't know if it's Mark being an ass, or if this is something else. Maybe the Durmstrangs are involved, maybe not. We don't  _know_ anything, though!”

“You're not denying you're distracted,” countered Alex. Arizona could only bite her lip. “Your dad's still around. Did you know that?” One hand shoved the day's paper across the table to her. “That means  _my_ dad is probably here somewhere.”

Arizona's throat went dry. She blinked, trying to conjure words to reassure him. There were none. “He can't be inside the castle, Alex.” It was the only thing she was sure of and it came out as a murmur. He scoffed, picking up his fork to poke at the eggs on his plate. “Someone would know!  _You_ would know if he were here, Alex!” He glanced but from his plate, ever so very slightly more hopeful looking. “And  _if_ he were, then I have your back. You know that. Yeah?” His eyes narrowed but he nodded. “Okay, good. We'll figure this out, Alex.” Arizona perked up swiftly. “Maybe Callie can help us!” Alex's brown eyes rolled but he hid a smirk behind a sip from his glass. “No, seriously!” Arizona said with a laugh, smiling her own relief. “At least to rule out Sloan.” Head cocking, Alex considered, taking another sip. “If she knows what's going on it's another pair of eyes watching our backs,” Arizona reasoned.

Callie Torres wasn't as bad as the rest of her house, he knew that. She'd been good to Arizona so far and that wasn't meaningless. Still, the only person he  _really_ trusted was Arizona herself. “She'll be watching your ass, at least,” he conceded, his eyes flicking over her shoulder toward the Gryffindor table behind her.

“She wants to help!” said Arizona cheerfully, happily relieved.

“Who wants to help with what?” Callie asked, dropping onto the bench next to Arizona and pulling her plate up.

Blue eyes blinked, Arizona turning to scan the Hall for inevitable reactions to a Gryffindor cavalierly taking a seat at the Slytherin table. There were none, but Mark Sloan was noticeably absent from the far table. “What are you doing?”

Callie's eyebrow rose, glancing across the table at Alex, who shrugged, looking bemused. “Eating lunch with you?” she said slowly. “What's wrong with that? You are my girlfriend, you know?” So what if it wasn't something they had done before? They were together and anyone who mattered knew already. Anyone who had something to say about it didn't matter as far as she was concerned.

“Callie, you shouldn't -”

“You were saying something about helping?” Callie cut her off, expanding her question to include Alex. “What's up?”

“Arizona thinks you might be willing to help us figure out what the hell is going on around this place,” Alex explained briefly, shrugging when Arizona gaped at him. “It was your idea to let her into the gang, remember?” he reminded her.

Callie sat up straighter, her elbows on the table. “Hey, if it means finding out who set your bed on fire, then I'm in,” she declared, looking between the two Slytherins. “What do we do? Where do we start?”

Arizona met Alex's gaze for a momentary silent conversation before she sighed in acquiescence and dropped a hand to rub Callie's knee. “Okay, I guess we need to know if someone from...” she hesitated, “inside Hogwarts might have had something to do with it.”

“You mean Mark,” Callie clarified knowingly.

“Anybody, really,” Arizona said at the same time Alex said, “He hates us.” Their eyes met again for a wordless argument.

“He hates us a lot,” Alex repeated pointedly, the winner for now. “And he's not exactly keeping it quiet this year, you know?”

Callie scoffed, her eyes narrowing. “Yeah, subtlety is not his strong point.” If Mark had had something to do with what had happened to Arizona's room remained to be determined, but she knew he'd given her girlfriend more than one fat lip since the school year had started. She'd broken Arizona's nose herself once, but she was fairly sure she'd been forgiven for the incident. Mark made it his hobby to terrorize Arizona and Alex. “I'm all over it.” She bumped her elbow against Arizona's and leaned over. “Hey, so you're not mad about that time I broke your nose, are you?”

Arizona blinked, laughing abruptly. “No?” Callie grinned, relieved. “But you're much cuter than Sloan.”

A pointed cough from across the table distracted them before the flirty talk could go further. “I'm a bit more concerned if he's the one who got in your room,” he reminded them. Broad shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “Though I wouldn't mind messing up his face,” he admitted willingly.

Callie laughed behind a hand but Arizona's expression was serious, focused. “Whatever we think of his looks, he's not exactly a pushover in a fight.”

“I can handle that asshole,” said Alex dismissively.

She was intent, though, not letting herself be distracted again by jokes. “We need to be careful. All of us.” Arizona looked between the pair of them slowly. “If you're going to help we all need to watch each others backs.” She and Alex were used to this, more or less, but Callie was in Gryffidor, played Quidditch, and was friends with Meredith Grey. She had no idea what it was to be an outsider, not really.

Alex gestured between them with his fork. “I don't know that I need to know when you two – you know -”

“What?” interrupted Callie, eyes blinking wide. “Wait, what?” she repeated when the two friends looked at each other, Arizona biting her lip. “Are you – nothing happened – we didn't – did  _you?_ ” One hand covered her face. “Oh God.”

“No, Callie, no, Alex, shut up,” Arizona cut in swiftly. “We're not telling you -”

“And I don't want you to!” Alex denied, too loudly. Both of the girls glared across the tabletop. “All I mean to say is we can't have the two of you disappearing again like the other night. That's all.” His face pulled. “I don't need to know anything else about whatever you're getting up to -” Arizona coughed loudly and he trailed off.

“We'll be careful, Alex,” she said pointedly. “As much as we can no one goes anywhere alone, okay?”

“Great, so if I'm not trailing along with the two of you I'm stuck in the dorm then?” Alex questioned, grouchy at the prospect.

“We'll figure it out, Alex,” said Arizona, as unexcited by the idea as he was. “We just need to be careful.”

“You don't have to worry about me,” chimed in Callie with a shrug of her shoulders. “I'm not the one anyone's after. But I've got your backs.” She met Alex's gaze. “Both of you. Whatever you need, you can count on me.”

Silence fell across their private section of the table, the Hall only scarcely populated in the middle of a Sunday morning. Alex broke it after an extended moment. “If you think I'm going to put my hand in for a 'go team' you're going to be sorely disappointed.”

Callie smirked, her eyes finding Arizona. As long as she was on the team, that was what mattered to her. She cared for Arizona Robbins entirely too much to stand by while these things kept happening to her. Arizona nodded silently, winking sidelong at her. “Where should we start?” Callie asked, pleased by the return of Arizona's hand to her leg.

Their plan wasn't exactly elegant but it would get the job done. Alex didn't love that it depended solely on Callie. Arizona didn't love that there was no way she could help with it, that her girlfriend would be the one suspicion would fall on if it went poorly. Callie was confident, though. Moreover, she was sure that it would be easy.

She just had to get him drunk. Mark Sloan could hold his tongue only as well as he held his liquor.

It was nearly easily said as done, the next night after Quidditch practice she'd only had to pull a flask out of her pocket as they walked back to the castle from the locker room and he'd obliged her for a sip. He did provide his own bottle after they reached their common room, sprawling across one of the couches and passing the whiskey around willingly. Mark had no reason to be stingy and he wasn't. Callie took just enough to keep him from noticing that she wasn't more than tipsy, more than one drink behind anyone in the group.

He  _was_ talkative once the bottle had come around the group three or four times. Leading him to talk about Arizona and Alex wasn't even hard. He gossiped worse than most of the girls in the school. “I know you're into her, Torres, but you can't be surprised what happened. All those snakes are into something bad and this thing is just the start of what's going to happen if they're here.”

“So what? We should chase them all out of school?” Callie asked, letting the liquor barely touch her lips before she was passing it along.

“For a start,” he said with a barking laugh. “Maybe there's a few that aren't as bad as the rest, but that's not saying much. They're all Death Eaters or working for them.”

Impatient, Callie's eyes rolled. “And what in the world do the Death Eaters need here? The war's over.”

“Hey, what if we  _don't_ ruin the buzz with politics?” Owen suggested gruffly.

They both ignored him, Mark sitting up and leaning forward. “The war's over until  _they_ start it again. And we're just sitting around with our thumbs up our asses waiting for it to happen.”

“Are you, though? Just sitting around? Or are you getting stuff done?” Callie challenged him. He wasn'tthis stupid and she knew it, but she was tired of listening to his unfounded opinions. He didn't know Arizona, or Alex, or any Slytherin. He just couldn't accept that things had changed, were changing in their world. Instead he just repeated the same things that had divided the magical world during the last war, without even a Dark Lord to fear.

Mark laughed again. “Are you thinking I did something to your little girlfriend's bed? Believe me, if it had been me I wouldn't have botched it. Anyway, aren't you the one who would know? Or did she have someone else in there that night?”

Callie ground her teeth and snatched the bottle as it passed, fighting the urge to slap him. Her drink wasn't simulated this time. She knew there was no real basis to his teasing. She'd been with Arizona that whole night, sleeping beside her the whole time. There was no one else and she knew it. It was the cold panic that froze her guts at the thought of what might have happened if Arizona hadn't been with her that night that made her tip the bottle up for several swallows.

“You know this thing can't last, right?” Mark said, his eyes hazy and unfocused as he tugged the bottle from her hands. “You're too good for her.”

“You don't know shit about her.”

“I know you, Torres,” he responded, blinking too much as he struggled to keep her in focus. “She betrayed her whole family. It's just a matter of time before she betrays the school and you too.” Callie was motionless, holding her breath lest she explode. Mark didn't notice. “Better you dump her and soon. And, I'm just saying, whenever you get over this phase, I'll be around.” He patted her knee unsteadily before slumping back into the couch cushions.

Glaring, Callie got to her feet, a bit shaky herself. “I'm out.” The others had done their best to tune them out and Owen gave her a questioning look at her announcement. “I'm good, I just have an early class tomorrow.” They all did, and she hoped viciously that Mark would be suffering the worst headache throughout.

Her last pull on the whiskey had tipped her over to the buzzed part of the spectrum and Callie kept a prudent hand on the wall as she climbed the stairs to her room. The other beds were still empty and she slumped gratefully onto the mattress of her bed.

Stupid Mark and his stupid... mouth. If not for him she could be enjoying her tipsiness. The plan had been a success at least. She was reasonably sure that he'd been telling the truth. If he'd been the one to sneak into the Slytherin dorm then he wouldn't be keeping quiet. He more than likely didn't have any further clue than she did about who had done it, which was less encouraging.

She should sleep. Drink some water and crawl into bed. That wasn't what she wanted to do, however. At this moment she mostly wanted to talk to Arizona, see her if she could. It was late though, and she had no idea where in the castle Arizona might be.

Her wand was in her hand before she realized what she was doing, one eye closing as she aimed, and then the wad of old homework on her bedside table was on fire. A pinch of Floo powder turned the flames from red to the harmless blue-green and Callie muttered “Slytherin house” as she thrust her face in.

It took a moment to acclimate to her vantage point in the Slytherin common room fireplace but the room appeared to be empty.

“Arizona? Alex? Anybody?” It was late, the younger students long asleep. It appeared the rest of Slytherin house was also in bed, or at least heading that way. She saw more than one pair of socked feet pass the fireplace. Instead of leaning back into her own room and going to sleep Callie just hummed to herself, waiting.

Softly padding bare feet approached and Arizona dropped into view, one hand pushing loose blonde curls out of her face. “Hey, what are you doing?” she asked, bleary eyed. “Is everything okay?” Callie was still humming, a smile on her face. “Callie!”

"Huh? Oh, hey! You're here!”

“Yeah, someone told me my girlfriend's head was in the fireplace,” said Arizona, leaning forward and twisting to send a satisfying crack through her back. “I hope you didn't set a fire in your room. Are you alright?”

“I'm drunk-ish,” Callie told her matter-of-factly. “Not on fire.”

Arizona's smile was crooked. “I can see that. A good night or a bad one?”

“Good, then bad.” Her expression fell into a less than full tempered scowl before she was smiling again. “It's good now though.”

Arizona laughed. “Well, I'm glad to hear that. What was the bad part?” she asked, endeavoring to be patient. Drunk Callie was cute, undeniably, but she'd been woken up for this and was hopeful she could be back in bed before the sheets grew cold again.

“Mark sucks,” said Callie plaintively, as if it wasn't something Arizona already knew.

“What did he do now?”

Callie's face incongruously brightened again. “Oh! He didn't burn your bed!”

“Oh, good. But what did he do?” Arizona repeated herself, head dropping tiredly into one hand.

“You look sleepy.”

“I was asleep,” Arizona reminded her, less patiently.

“Oops. I can let you go back to bed.”

“Are you going to tell me what Mark did?” Arizona interjected. “Do I need to kick his ass?”

Callie blinked, hair falling in her face as she shook her head. “I don't think so. He was just talking. Stupid stuff, really.”

“Are you going to tell me what he said, then?” Arizona's patience was nearly at its end. She could probably just hex Mark on the assumption that he'd done something worth it, without waiting to hear whatever he'd said to Callie.

“That you were going to betray the school, and me,” Callie said, nearly on top of Arizona's question. “He's a dumbass, though,” she stated, watching her girlfriend's face fall and feeling less hazy than she had since she'd climbed the stairs to her room. “Arizona, I don't believe it. I shouldn't have said anything.” She was sober, serious. “Look at me.”

Arizona hadn't realized that her eyes had dropped, unfocused stare landing on the red checked pattern of her pajama pants. Callie was looking straight at her as she lifted her head, earnest but silent. Arizona took a deep breath, holding it for a beat and letting it go. “Like I haven't heard  _that_ before,” she said, trying to play it off with a lightness she didn't feel.

“Come to the Yule Ball with me,” said Callie quietly, the earnestness coming through her tone. “Seriously.”

“You're drunk,” Arizona reminded her with a laugh.

“No, I'm not. Not anymore,” Callie insisted. “Come with me.”

Arizona sighed again. “I have nothing to prove, Callie.” At least, she had no desire to parade herself around the Ball to make a point to Mark Sloan or anyone else.

“That's not why.”

“Why then?” asked Arizona wearily. She almost wished she'd stayed in bed and let Callie pass out in her own on the other side of the castle.

“Because you're beautiful.” Blue eyes blinked. “And you're fun, you're funny. I bet you can dance too, right? I don't really know how but I'd like to learn.” Callie swallowed, not blinking herself. “Anytime I'm with you I have so much fun. I just like being around you, Arizona. I know you have to go to the Ball as a prefect, but I want to go with you. As a date. You and me, on a date, at the Yule Ball.” She smiled hopefully. “Please say yes.”

There was really nothing else Arizona could say. “Yes. Of course.” The corner of her mouth quirked up. “I still think you're drunk.”

Callie's smile went softer. “Well, if you're right maybe I'll forget about this whole thing and you'll be off the hook.”

Arizona was surprised to realize that she hoped Callie wouldn't forget about it. It was wearying to weigh every thing she did every day. One night with her girlfriend, dresses and dancing, a few drinks, she wanted it. “I'll remind you,” she promised. Callie's smile made her wonder why she'd hesitated at all. A muffled yawn made Arizona smile and she leaned back against the base of the couch. “You should get some sleep.”

Callie's dissent was smothered by another yawn and she laughed. “You too. Sorry I woke you up.”

“I'm not,” said Arizona softly. “Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning.” Callie covered her mouth, nodding. Arizona waited until the fire had died back down before she got back to her feet, making her way back to her bed slowly. The sheets had cooled in her absence but she settled in with a smile that she couldn't quite keep in check, falling asleep trying to picture what Callie might wear to the Yule Ball.

 

 


End file.
